


Madness and High Fashion

by SilverNight88



Category: All New X-Factor, Avengers, Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), x-factor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Olympic Athletes, SHIELD, Slow Build, Xavier Institute, high fashion, rehab center, room mates, supermodels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the cutthroat world of High Fashion, the clothes are only as good as the models who wear them. </p><p>The top three Fashion Industries are: Avenger’s Apparel, Serval Fashions, and The Brotherhood Designs.</p><p>Lorna ‘Polaris’ Dane and Remy ‘Gambit’ Lebeau are two of the top supermodels at Serval Fashions, but both have had recent breakdowns, and now must complete Rehab and Therapy at the Xavier Mental Institute and Shield Rehab Center.</p><p>The Maximoff Twins were once top supermodels with The Brotherhood Designs but when his twin sister Wanda ‘the Scarlet Witch’ Maximoff left to join Avenger’s Apparel, Pietro ‘Quicksilver’ Maximoff gave up the supermodel life to try out for the Olympics. </p><p>Now along with Clint ‘Hawkeye’ Barton (another Olympic hopeful) Pietro must undergo mandatory therapy at the Xavier Mental Institution and Shield Rehab Center, and try not to kill his newest roommate Remy Lebeau. </p><p>Tough times are ahead as they all try to survive their therapy, but will any of them survive each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Mad House

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Mad House**

_Hello! Welcome new resident to the Xavier Mental Institution and Shield Rehab Center, we are humbled that you chose to come to us for help with all of your problems. Here at the Xavier Institute and Shield Rehab we pride ourselves on both short term and long term therapy and our doctors and therapists are the best in the country! Please read thought the rest of this Orientation Packet for the rules and requirements that we expect all Residents to follow._

_The following items are prohibited:_

_-No Cell phones_

_-No Electronic devices (ex. Ipads, Iphones, Ipods, anything with an ‘I’ in front of it. Also all smart devices.)_

_-No Alcohol or drinking allowed_

_-No Smoking within the buildings_

_-No Engaging in illegal activities_

_-No Fighting (including dog fights and cock fights), boxing or sumo wrestling_

_-No Gambling_

_- **No** Hiring strippers (male or female)_

_- **No** Escape attempts through the laundry/trash/ food delivery service trucks_

_- **No** Firearms, explosives, weapons, or sharp objects like knives, or  swords_

_If you are Wade Wilson or his multiple personality known as ‘DeadPool’ checking in again, please go back reread the last three items especially the last one._

**_I mean it Wade, if I find one more sword hidden somewhere I will melt it down with the others and make myself an Iron Throne. Do you hear me Wade?! I have so many confiscated swords I can make a goddamn throne with them!_ **

**_NO MORE FUCKING SWORDS!_ **

_Please remember that we are here to help you, but the only person who could truly help you is you. All Residents must listen to the orders and instructions of all Doctors and Nurses._

_Signed,_

_Nick Fury, Head of the Xavier Mental Institute and Shield Rehab Center_

 

_****_

 

"There’s a lot more to life than being really, really, ridiculously good-looking. There’s also stabbing people, and stealing things."

— Remy “Gambit” Lebeau

 

"I always felt bad for people with emotionally distant fathers. It turns out I’m one of them. It’s a miracle I didn’t end up a stripper."

— Pietro “Quicksilver” Maximoff

 

(Source for the above two quotes: <http://incorrectxmenquotes.tumblr.com/>)


	2. We're All Mad Here

**Chapter 2: We’re all Mad here**

**_“But I don’t want to go among mad people," Alice remarked._ ** ****__  
"Oh, you can’t help that," said the Cat: "we’re all mad here. I’m mad. You’re mad."  
"How do you know I’m mad?" said Alice.  
"You must be," said the Cat, "or you wouldn’t have come here.”   
―  **_[Lewis Carroll](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/8164.Lewis_Carroll) _ ** ****_,_ [Alice in Wonderland](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2933712)

In the back of a luxurious limousine Linda Kwan, Public Relations and personal secretary to Serval Fashions CEO Harrison Snow, watched as their top two supermodels read through the orientation packet for Xavier’s Mental Institute and Shield Rehab Center.

Remy ‘Gambit’ Lebeau (Gambit was a nickname that the press had given him due to his Louisiana style) had a drink in his hand as he slowly read the first page _._

 _He’s probably was still hung-over from his late night bar diving,_ Linda thought as she tapped away on her smart device making sure that Mr. Snow was still in his meeting, and that no company emergency had popped up while she was escorting the two models to the Rehab center.

Lorna ‘Polaris’ Dane (Polaris earned her name from the paparazzi whenever she turned on them and started fights) narrowed her green eyes as she continued reading the first page of the packet.

Then with a disgusted yelp she said, “What the fuck is this bullshit?!” She threw the packet onto the floor of the limo and turned her angry face to Linda. Linda looked at her and noticed that her genetically altered green hair which was usually in perfect condition seemed to be a little frazzled today.

“What bullshit do you mean Lorna?” Linda asked in a neutral tone whiling still tapping away on her smart device.

“No cell phones? How am I supposed to keep in touch with people? Send them messenger pigeons? I can’t even keep up with my social media pages if I don’t at least have internet access!” Lorna explained.

“It’s not so bad Cher,” Remy replied, “Think of it as a really exclusive spa. I know that I will.” He reached over and poured another drink.

“Did you even read the first page Remy? No smoking in bed, no drinking, and no gambling.” Lorna snapped at him, “Also no strippers!”

Remy’s eyes, which were red and black due to genetic modification, widened in surprise and he snatched up his packet of papers to read it again, “Non! Cher, Remy will NOT stand for this! This is unacceptable, it’s barbaric!”

Linda sighed, _supermodels,_ then she put away her smart device and looked them both in the eye, “Ok listen up you two because I am only going to say this once. You BOTH are on your last chance here, if you don’t follow the rules and complete your stay and sessions then Mr. Snow will throw you both out on your pretty little asses. Do you get me? You won’t find work anywhere after Snow is done with you two.”

“That is unfair! So what if I put that stupid little paparazzi photographer in the hospital? He was in front of my car! It’s not like it hasn’t happened before.” Lorna said with disdain as she slumped back in her seat.

“Yes, it has, and Mr. Snow might have let you slide this time if it hadn’t been for Remy’s actions.” Linda replied as the limo made its steady way to the center.

Lorna glared at Remy who held up his hands and said, “What? A paparazzi photographer was peeking in Remy’s bedroom window! I didn’t stab him that hard, and it was only with a fork, not even a knife.”

 _Please lord give me patience with these two idiots._ Linda begged in her mind.

Linda pinched the bridge of her nose between two fingers and said, “It wasn’t the fact that you stabbed him. It was the fact that you were caught sleeping with Mr. Snow’s wife! And you tried to steal her necklace!”

Remy just shrugged and said, “Remy didn’t know she was the boss man lady. She picked me up in a bar, how was Remy to say no to such a pretty little thing?”

“God, Remy can’t you keep it in your pants?!” Lorna replied, she was beyond pissed but didn’t want to lose the job she had worked so hard to get. Being a model with any of the top three industries was a huge deal. It meant money, and fame for those who made it.

The limo came to a stop and Linda sighed in relief, “Thank God we’re here. You two better cooperate with the doctors or so help me, I will not be coming back to pick you up. I will be keeping in touch with them to see how you two are progressing.” Then the limo driver opened the car door and Linda got out.

Lorna and Remy glared at each other then followed. They stood and took in the sight of the Xavier Mental Institute and Shield Rehab Center. It was made up of different buildings the center piece was a huge old looking Mansion, but surrounding it were newer looking buildings that must have been added on. They could see gardens and walking trails towards the back of the Center leading into the woods. There were no other buildings in the area, it was an isolated place.

Linda stood by while the driver opened the trunk of the limo and began pulling out numerous luggage bags and leaving them on the Center’s front steps.

“Be careful with my bags you idiot!” Lorna berated the driver, “I have a lot of designer shoes in that one and I don’t want them scuffed. And that one has all of my makeup; you better not move it around so much.” She watched as the driver tried to get the bags out and Remy just chuckled at the driver’s worried face. When Lorna was mad heads started to roll.

After the bags were all out the driver fled back into the limo, Linda turned to the two models to say, “I wasn’t supposed to tell you this but you need to know how serious this is. If you don’t complete your time here, Mr. Snow is considering using different models for Fashion Week.”

Lorna and Remy gaped their mouths open at Linda in surprise. They both opened their mouths to shout and argue when they heard a car pulling up to the Center. They all turned to watch as a sleek black Porsche skidded to a stop in front of the center. The driver a tiny red headed woman got out of the car in silence and went to the trunk where she pulled out two duffel bags and dragged them over to the steps. She dropped them there just as a blond haired blue eyed man got out of the car.

Linda whispered to Lorna and Remy, “That’s Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye. He is in the running to be chosen for this year’s Olympic Archery team.”

Clint ran up to the red head who had started her way back to the car in silence, as she walked he bounced around her saying, “Nat, Nat, you have to freakin reconsider this! I can’t stay in a looney bin! I’m not crazy! Natasha, please listen!”

Linda leaned over to whisper to Remy and Lorna again, “That must be Natasha Romanov, she competing in the gymnastics portion of the Olympics.”

Natasha ignored Clint as she got back in her car, when Clint tried to open the passenger door he found it locked, “Nat! Open up, you can’t just leave me here! I’m telling you I’m fine!”

Natasha started her car with a rev and Clint ran in front of it, putting his hands down on the hood of the car as if to stop it from moving, “I’m serious!”

Natasha rolled down her window and spoke for the first time, “CLINT BARTON GET OUT OF MY WAY!”

“NO!” Clint said as he stayed in his position even as Natasha tried to move the car forward a few inches to get him to back off.

“You need help Clint and these people can help you. I’m not taking you home until you finish your stay here! You better work with them Clint or I will leave you here longer and you’ll miss the tryouts!”

“You can’t do that Natasha!” Clint yelled in anger. Suddenly Natasha stopped trying to drive forward and reversed the car. That left Clint holding on to air and he fell flat on his face on the driveway.

Everyone watched as Natasha Romanov drove around Clint and speed off down the driveway, her license plate said BLACK WIDOW as she drove out of sight.

Clint groaned in pain and started to get up. As Lorna and Remy watched him in amusement Linda silently got back into her limo and signaled the driver to move. Lorna and Remy turned in surprise and they watched as the limo followed the Porsche’s trail.

“Guess, I’m not the only one who was abandoned here.” Clint said to Lorna and Remy as he walked up to them.

“This is ridiculous, I don’t need therapy.” Lorna stated.

“You’re preaching to the choir,” Remy muttered, then all three new Residents turned around as they heard the Center’s door open, they watched as a doctor in a white coat came up to them.

“Hello and welcome new residents! My name is Hank McCoy and I will be getting you all settled in. If you can grab your bags and follow me-”

“What do you mean grab our bags? Do you have someone to do that?” Lorna asked.

McCoy stopped and said, “No, we are not a hotel miss…”

“Dane, Lorna Dane.”

“Yes, of course, sorry it is just that you are our last group to arrive before we began the new Resident orientation. Wait there are only three of you, I was told that there was one more? Ah well he must be running late.”

Lorna put on her sunglasses and in a haughty tone said, “I’m not carrying my bags.”

“Bags?” Hank McCoy looked over at the pile of luggage, there were more than twenty bags piled high on the steps, “Ahh yes I see, well we can leave them here for the time being-”

“Remy is not leaving his bags behind,” Remy stated, while pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up, he took a deep pull on it and then let out a cloud of smoke.

“I can also see that we have our work cut out for us,” McCoy muttered as he observed the three reluctant residents.

****

Steve Rogers was happy in his life; he had a great job as a supermodel at Avenger’s Apparel, lots of friends, and a beautiful girlfriend who really cared for him, and who he loved dearly. Things would be prefect if not for his girlfriend’s twin brother, Pietro ‘Quicksilver’ Maximoff. Pietro was given that name when he was a model for his super quick photo shoots, he could nail a pose faster than anyone Steve knew, but then the name stayed after Pietro quit modeling to run in the Olympics, now he was ‘Quicksilver’ for his fast feet.

“It will be good for you brother,” Wanda was saying as Steve drove their new scarlet red Bentley to the Xavier Mental Institute and Shield Rehabilitation Center. Wanda’s signature color was scarlet, and so the press had started calling her the ‘Scarlet Witch’ because of it and because of the fact that she could enchant any photo with her model looks and poses.

It was a better nickname than Steve’s which was, ‘Captain America’. He regretted doing that All American Man Calendar where he dressed up in patriotic clothes, but the name stuck.

“I don’t care. I’m not going to a crazy house where all they do is sit around all day long, singing songs, and talking about their feelings.” Pietro Maximoff said from the backseat.

Wanda sighed; she had been trying to get her brother in a better mood all though the drive, but Steve had to practically force him into the car earlier.

“The court said that you have to do this. Or it’s going to be jail time and if you took that option then you would miss the Olympic tryouts.” Wanda said again for the 100th time.

“I’m starting to reconsider my options.” Pietro muttered as he leaned his head against the cool glass and watched the trees go by. _This place is in the middle of nowhere,_ he thought.

The rest of the ride was silent but as they were approaching the Center a black Porsche speed by them going in the opposite direction shortly followed by a limousine. Their car passed by the large gates that surrounded the buildings.

Pietro looked at the Center in dismay; _I should have taken the jail time, stupid judge I swear he is doing this on purpose just because I called him an old fart._

Pietro ran his hand through his pale white hair and all three passengers watched as a doctor came out of the Center doors to talk to a group of three who were standing outside with a huge pile of luggage.

“Look Pietro, you won’t be the only new person here!” Wanda said trying to make it positive for her brother; she turned around in her seat to see his expression her blue eyes catching his and her long brown curls bouncing around her face.

“Oh joy,” Pietro said sarcastically as he looked out of the front window to see the other residents. His heart stopped, _FUCK NO!,_ Clint Barton was there. In the Olympic circle of acquaintances and hopefuls Pietro had met the cocky Clint Barton. Clint was there for the archery team, and Pietro was there for the track team. Pietro and Clint had been in a couple of fights before, and were always trying to see who was faster, Pietro’s feet or Clint’s arrows.

“Is that Lorna?” Wanda asked, “I wonder what is she doing here?”

Pietro jerked his eyes away from Clint to see his half sister Lorna Dane standing beside some brown haired man. If Clint and Lorna were here to stay then Pietro knew what he had to do.

****

The group of people gathered on the steps outside of the center watched as a scarlet red Bentley pulled up and parked. Then they watched as a beautiful brown-haired woman got out of the car and waved to them, “Hi Lorna! It’s me Wanda!”

Lorna raised her gaze to the sky and said, “YOU fucking hate me.”

Remy looked puzzled and asked, “Who is that?”

“My half sister Wanda, which means that her twin Pietro is probably here too. I just know that God is punishing me for that stupid slimy paparazzi man.” Lorna said sullenly, “Let’s just say that my Father had a hard time keeping it in his pants too.”

Wanda then turned back to the car where a handsome blond haired blue eyed man got out. Remy knew him on sight, that was Steve Rogers one of the most in demand models in the business.

“Wanda grab Pietro’s bags quick!” Steve said while going to the back of the car and opening the door, “Come on Pietro! Don’t act this way!”

Wanda grabbed a couple bags of luggage out of the trunk and practically threw them with the others. Then ran over to help Steve who had reached inside the car to pull out a white haired man.

“NO! I WONT DO IT!” Pietro screamed at them, struggling to stay in the car.

Steve managed to grab him around the waist and pull him halfway out of the car before Pietro grabbed the door edges with both hands and held tight.

“YOU- ARE-ACTING-LIKE- A- CHILD!” Steve yelled, while trying to rip Pietro’s grip free with each of his words.

“Wait! I changed my mind! I want the jail time!” Pietro screeched as his grip was loosened from the car. Steve hoisted his body up and tried to contain Pietro’s writhing movements as Pietro tried to break free again to get back in the car.

“This is for your own good Pietro, I promise” Wanda said in a loud voice, as she grabbed Pietro’s legs. Then hoisted between the two supermodels Pietro still struggled to break away, but Wanda and Steve tossed him on the ground at Remy’s feet.

“Get in the car quick Wanda!” Steve yelled as he dove into the driver’s seat and started the engine. Wanda dashed into the car, slammed the door shut and locked it just as Pietro made it to the car door. He tried to open but found it locked and then banged on Wanda’s window.

“I CHANGED MY MIND! I WANT THE JAIL TIME!” Pietro yelled at them through the window.

Steve Rogers gunned the car’s engine and with a loud screech he drove that car like a bat out of hell, breaking several speed limit laws and leaving Pietro Maximoff in the dust.

As Pietro stared at the car that was disappearing down the road Remy flicked away the last of his cigarette and said, “Welcome to the Mad house.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon I will be introducing more residents to the center. Please comment below and let me know what you think. :)
> 
> I think that I am having way too much fun with this fic. ;)


	3. New Roommates

**Chapter 3: New Roommates**

**_“The Mad Hatter: "Would you like some wine?"_** ** _  
Alice: "Yes..."  
The Mad Hatter: "We haven't any and you're too young.”   
― _** ** _[Lewis Carroll](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/8164.Lewis_Carroll)_** **** _,_[Alice in Wonderland](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2933712)

 

Pietro Maximoff was going to get Steve Rogers back somehow, he knew that given a little more time he could have talked Wanda over to his side but no, Steve had to do the right thing. He began to plot his revenge, _maybe if I switched out his shampoo for hair dye, yes purple hair dye! It might work, or would it only make that handsome bastard look more attractive? Need a backup plan if that doesn’t work._

After being dumped here like an unwanted dog at the pound he ignored all the other people gathered outside, grabbed his bags and went into the Xavier Mental Institute and Shield Rehab Center. He was followed by the others, Clint had chosen to keep his bags as well, and Lorna had left hers outside for someone else to get them. McCoy called an attendant named Doug to come and get the bags. Remy had only taken one bag and left his others outside. Hank McCoy (he insisted that they call him Hank or McCoy saying that Dr. would just put boundaries between them and he wanted them to know that they could always talk to him about anything) led them to a big circle desk that guarded the door’s entrance and there they stopped while their names were all registered.

The front desk nurse was called Nurse Danger. She was an AI Machine, which many people liked to hire for tough jobs.  Howard Stark, father of the famous model and owner of Avenger’s Apparel Tony Stark, was the reason for AI Machines, and Tony had continued his father’s work making robots during his spare time.

McCoy led them to a small side room just off of the entry hallway where all of the bags had been placed, “All right people we have your bags ready to be searched-”

“Why do you need to search our bags?” Clint asked.

“Worried they’ll find your secret stash of porn?” Pietro asked him with a sneer.

“No, just worried that everyone will find your stash of steroids, pretty boy.” Clint shot back in an angry tone.

“I do NOT use steroids!” Pietro argued, his pale cheeks flushed pink with anger. He threw down his bags and got into Clint’s face, Clint didn’t back down but he did drop his bags too.

“There is no way you could have run that fast in the pre-tryouts! I’m not about to jeopardize the U.S. Olympic Team’s chances this year just because some former model wannbe is trying to cheat his way through!” Clint said while pushing Pietro back with a shove.

“You son of a bitch! I’m not a cheater!” Pietro yelled just before punching Clint in the nose so fast that Clint didn’t have time to duck. Clint went flying back clutching his nose which was bleeding hard.

“YOU BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE!” Clint tackled Pietro to the ground and a huge fight ensued with Pietro and Clint trying to beat the living hell out of each other.

McCoy gaped at the violence and then ran off to get someone to stop them. Mean while Lorna was cheering, “Go for his legs Clint!” and no one noticed when a certain Cajun model hid the bag he was carrying in an unused janitor’s closet just down the hall.

Just as Clint was getting the upper hand straddling Pietro’s waist, who was lying on the ground, between his legs and raising his fist to punch him came a robotic voice, “Break this up now.” Clint was jerked off of Pietro by Nurse Danger who then picked up Pietro too. She held them both easily with her strength.

“Will you both cease this childish fighting and proceed with the bag check or will further disciplinary action be needed?” Asked Nurse Danger as he looked each of them in the eyes like they were small children.

Clint glared at Pietro who glared back. Then they both said “Fine” at the same time and Nurse Danger dropped them both on the floor. Each man got up and moved away from each other.

“Will you need medical attention Clint?” McCoy asked as he looked at Clint nose.

“No, I’ll be fine,” Clint said, he didn’t want to give that white haired bastard the satisfaction of seeing Clint weak.

“Then let us return to business. We are checking bags for any alcohol, weapons, drugs, or harmful substances that are prohibited. After checking each bag and confiscating all of their electronic devices, as well as Lorna’s hidden pills, ‘Those are for dieting’ Lorna had said, but turned out to be ecstasy pills.

McCoy had to confiscate Clint’s Bow and Arrows, ‘How am I supposed to practice?!’, and an entire bag for Remy which contained, pornographic magazines, bottles of whiskey and vodka, and cigarettes, ‘Remy will be keeping the cigarettes mon ami, there is nothing in the rules that say Remy can’t smoke outside’. Surprisingly Pietro’s bags were clean McCoy then told them that they had a meeting just after lunch to go to their assigned rooms to change into the white shirts and pants that all required Residents had to wear when they were in the Center. They allowed the Residents to wear normal clothes if they were granted ‘going to town privileges’, or there was a trip outside of the Center.

****

Remy walked with Pietro and McCoy who led them to their assigned rooms, Pietro was supposed to be roommates with Clint but after that fight McCoy decided to split them up and made Remy Pietro’s new roommate. When they reached the room they saw it was a small clean space with one set of bunk beds and two chests of drawers where they could place their clothes.

It had one window that had bars on it but still let in the sunlight. Everything was painted a clean white color that almost matched Pietro’s hair. Remy threw his bags on the top bunk and jumped on it before Pietro could do so, saying, “Remy calls top bunk!”

Pietro rolled his blue eyes at the Cajun and set his bags down on the bottom bunk. “You both have time to change clothes and get to the Mess Hall for lunch.” McCoy said as he left the room, “There are maps to the grounds posted on the walls and we have a group meeting in the afternoon. I expect to see you both there.”

Remy watched from his top bunk as Pietro investigated the room, he reminded Remy of his cats in the way that he moved. He could see that Pietro was not happy but then Remy wasn’t happy about staying here either. They took Remy’s drinks and porn, how was he going to entertain himself? He watched Lorna’s half-brother as he quickly and efficiently folded his clothes neatly into his drawers. Pietro seemed to like everything neat. Then he watched as Pietro stripped down to his underwear, _damn. He has a perfect body._

Pietro was tall, slender, slightly muscular, not big and beefy but he had the right muscles for running, his whole body seemed to be made for it. His pale skin was just a shade lighter than his hair, his blue eyes could captivate a person, but what Remy really liked best was his pale pink lips. Remy began to think about ways to entertains himself and kissing those lips would do nicely. Pietro gave Remy a side glance out of the corner of his eye and then got dressed quickly into the boring and hideous white uniform they were supposed to wear. Remy smirked.

“What are you smiling about?” Pietro asked in a haughty tone, his blue eyes narrowed at Remy.

“You look like a ghost with those clothes on.” Remy replied.

Pietro didn’t seem amused at Remy’s joke; instead he just ignored him, put away the rest of his things neatly and then left the room to go to lunch.

Remy’s smile grew, _oh this is going to be fun_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon!


	4. Small Talk

**Chapter 4: Small Talk**

**_“Who in the world am I? Ah, that's the great puzzle.”_ ** **_  
―_ ** [ **_Lewis Carroll_ ** ](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/8164.Lewis_Carroll) **_,_ ** [ **_Alice in Wonderland_ ** ](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2933712)

Lunch in the mess hall was a strained affair, Lorna and Remy looked down on their food in horror, it was plain and ordinary, not the high class quality they were used too. Pietro sat alone in the corner and if anyone tried to sit with him he would fix his icy stare on them until they left. Clint sat at the table closest to the Nurses station where several nurses were watching the Residents carefully to make sure that everyone was behaving. He tried flirting with them, and a couple smiled at him.

Pietro could see a few Residents that were clearly insane talking to themselves, while others stared off into space. Other Residents seemed normal as they chatted amongst themselves. After lunch was over they each made their separate ways to the group meeting that McCoy had told them about.

“Hello everyone, thanks for coming to the first group meeting,” said Dr. Hank Pym, he was a another doctor at the Center, his blue eyes looked around at the gathered Residents who all sat in chairs in a circle facing each other, “My name is Dr. Hank Pym, but you can just call me Pym, I’m usually in charge of assigning the prescriptions and medications, and making sure that they don’t affect you in any way. I volunteered to be this group’s Leader and now that I told you who I am why don’t we go around the circle and you can all tell me a little about yourself. Who would like to start?”

A tall pale skinned man with handsome features, green eyes, and black hair raised his hand.

“Ah yes, Loki why don’t you start.” Said Pym as he sat back down on his chair.

Loki stood up and cleared his throat, “Kneel before me you worthless excuses for human beings for I am the great LOKI! I am the god of mischief and bringer of fire! I am the true ruler of Asgard! Pray for me for mercy and I may grant it if I am in the mood.”

“SHUT UP LOKI!” Yelled a large muscular man with blue eyes and long blonde hair, and a beard, “I am the true ruler of Asgard and heir to the throne!”

“Must we go through this again Thor? Stop fighting the truth!” Loki replied.

“THOR! LOKI!” Shouted Pym, “Sit down the both of you. You are both here again because you could not stop living the fantasy that you are both Norse Gods, but we are not going through this again, you must face reality. Brothers shouldn’t argue like this you both need to find a way to communicate.”

Loki and Thor glared at each other while getting back into their seats.

Pym looked around at the new Residents then explained, “This Center used to be two different facilities. We had the Xavier Mental Institution for those who were mentally unbalanced and the Shield Rehabilitation Center for those who need help, but are not mentally unbalanced. Director Fury, head of the Center combined both places so that we could create a good nurturing environment for everyone. But we need all of you to pull your own weight, and that means chores, and group activities. Now Logan why don’t you take your turn?”

A short man with sideburns didn’t stand up from his chair but just said in a deep voice, “My priest Kurt Wagner said that I drink too much and that I have anger issues, so I’m here because he wouldn’t stop bitching about them.”

Hank looked exasperated, “Fine, anyone else?”

Lorna stood up, “I’m here because if I didn’t come then I would have been fired. I don’t need therapy.” She sat back down.

Pym said, “Your boss can’t just fire you for not going to therapy tell me more please.”

Lorna rolled her green eyes then stood up again, “I may have ‘accidentally’ put a paparazzi photographer in the hospital when I hit him with my car. Also I may have accused my ex-boyfriend Alex Summers of spying on me and had his car towed away and crushed. But I don’t need therapy.”

Pym said, “I see, next?”

Clint stood up, “I’m here because my friend Nat thinks I tried to kill myself with one of my arrows.”

“Did you?” asked Pym.

“No. So all you shrinks need to do is to sign that ‘You’re not crazy’ paper and I am out of here. I have an Olympic team to try out for.” Clint said in a cocky manner before sitting down again.

“Hmmm let’s just keep you here for a little while longer why don’t we.” Pym replied, “How about you Mr. Lebeau?”

Remy stood up and said in his Cajun accent, “I was sent here because I stabbed a paparazzi photographer in the hand with a fork, slept with my boss’s wife, and tried to steal her necklace, and everyone tells me I drink and gamble too much.”

“Supermodels,” Pietro said in a sneer under his breath.

“You must be joking mon ami, you are the pot calling the kettle black.” Remy replied to Pietro, “I heard you were once a hot shot super model too. I guess you couldn’t keep up with the game.”

“At least I didn’t have a scientist genetically alter my DNA to get those stupid looking eyes, or green hair.” Pietro shot back at him.

“Hey!” Lorna exclaimed, “My hair looks better than yours, and I choose my color, you were born with ugly white hair.”

“At least my mother didn’t homewreck a family!” Pietro said standing up.

“Are we really going to start this?! Your father was the one who slept with my mother, and got her pregnant while he was still married to your mother. Don’t blame me just because your mother left your family because our dad is a no good cheating scumbag!” Lorna screamed at him.

“Hey, Hey!” Pym said “we are not here to fight but to talk, now come on settle down. Pietro, do you have anything to say that isn’t an insult?”

Pietro remained standing and said, “I’m here for my so called anger issues but in reality it’s because of people like you who are too slow to get anything done, and like to stick their noses in other people’s business.”

Pym consulted his chart and said, “You had the choice between here and jail and it was because you nearly beat a man to death.”

“Puh-lease! They’re exaggerating! I didn’t hit him that hard, but it was totally justified!” Pietro scoffed.

Pym read out loud, “You kept on smashing the victims face into an ATM Machine because you said that he was going too slow. Then when the man tried to fight back, you broke both of his arms and one of his legs with a piece of metal you found lying on the floor. They caught it all on tape.”

Pietro rolled his eyes and said, “He shouldn’t have been so slow.” Then he sat down again.

Pym sighed and rubbed his head.

****

Remy was glad when Pym called an end to the group meeting. Everyone went their separate ways; some had therapy while others had free time. Remy wandered around a bit then when he was sure no one was looking he slipped into the unused janitor’s closet that he had stopped by earlier. He made sure that the door was closed tight and then turned to an open bag he had hidden there, three small furred faces popped out of the bag. They belonged to his three kittens, the grey was Oliver, the orange was Lucifer, and the white was Figaro. He cooed at them and then fed them scraps that he had taken from lunch. He had to make sure that no one found them, but he was glad he had brought them with him. After playing with them a bit he peeked out of the closet to make sure that no one was around and then slipped out.

Then Remy caught up with Lorna who looked so sad. Remy was worried, he was used to Lorna’s mood swings but this seemed bad.

“Cher, let’s go for a walk and you can tell Remy what’s bugging you.”

Lorna just sighed and said, “Fine.” Then Remy wrapped his arm around his best friend and they went out to explore the grounds.

“Do you want to walk in the garden Cher?”

“No, let’s just stick to the trail.”

“Tell Remy about it.”

“It’s my stupid half brother Pietro. He thinks he is sooo great but he is really an ass! I just don’t want to lose Fashion Week Remy, I can’t I’ve worked too hard for this.” Lorna said.

“Then don’t”, Remy said, “Don’t let your brother get to you, he is no better than us, and just stay strong and you can make it.”

Lorna looked over at Remy as they walked, “You really think so?”

Remy smiled at her, “With looks like ours? I know so Cher.”

Lorna laughed.

****

Pietro hated this stupid place, he had barely been here for more than a day, and already he could feel the walls closing in. He was brushing his teeth in the shared bathroom when he heard a knock and then Lorna saying, “Pietro? Are you done yet? I need to use the bathroom.”

Pietro opened the door and said, “I’m brushing my teeth.”

“Well hurry up!”

“This can’t be the only bathroom.”

“There are only a few shared bathrooms because the doctor’s here are afraid of suicide attempts, so don’t kill yourself in there or then I would have to wait until they cleaned the mess up.”

“Gee we wouldn't want that.” Pietro then slammed the door in Lorna face and took his sweet time making sure that each and every tooth was brushed properly.

****

Remy was lying down on his bed when Pietro came back from the bathroom, he took a ridiculously long time in there. Remy watched from the top bunk as Pietro put his things away and then turned off the lights and climbed onto the bunk bed underneath him.

“What’s wrong Pietro, aren’t you gonna give Remy a kiss goodnight?”

“Get bent swamp rat!” came Pietro’s voice from beneath him.

“Remy chuckled only if you like that position mon ami.”

Suddenly Pietro’s face was next to Remy’s his blue eyes narrowed in anger, “Listen up Cajun, I’m not your friend, I don’t want to sleep with you. I’m here to serve my time and get to the tryouts, and I won’t let anything interfere with that. Got it?”

Remy smirked and then said, “I didn’t know you could speak French?”

Pietro stared at him and said, “Was I really that dense when I was a model? Yes, I can speak many different languages, my sister and I grew up traveling around Europe. Now let me get some sleep, I have to prepare for those stupid one on one session with the physiatrist for the assessments.”

With that Pietro moved back to his bunk and Remy heard nothing but silence. Remy then started to whistle the theme song to Star Wars; he loved that movie, just to see if Pietro would get close to him again. He was defiantly gonna steal a kiss soon.

****

Pietro clutched the pillow to his ears and tried to sleep, he knew that Remy was Lorna’s best friend, but he wasn’t going to fail. He had to be perfect tomorrow and not let his temper get the better of him so that they could see that he was fine, then they would let him go. Remy kept on whistling throughout the night until he fell asleep sometime after 2 am. Even then Pietro just laid awake trying to get that stupid theme song out of his head, and struggling not to give in to the urge to wrap his hands around Remy’s neck and just strangle him.

Pietro sighed, _Please let me get out of here, and I swear I’ll be more patient ... Maybe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos? Please?  
> *Writer is off writing next chapter*


	5. Glass Walls

**Chapter 5: Glass Walls**

**“If everybody minded their own business, the world would go around a great deal faster than it does.”** **  
―** [ **Lewis Carroll** ](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/8164.Lewis_Carroll) **,** [ **_Alice in Wonderland_ ** ](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2933712)

Remy woke up to find that Pietro was already gone. He stretched then after using the bathroom went out to smoke a cigarette before breakfast. As he stood leaning against the side of the building that looked out over the walking trails he saw Pietro running along the path that was leading back to the building. It seemed like he was out for a run. Remy wondered if he did it every morning, or if it was just for training. He caught an eyeful yesterday and knew that Pietro’s body was in excellent condition, he was all long, sharp, and lean, just the right build and height for a runner.

Pietro didn’t say anything as he passed Remy by and just kept on going inside. Remy took another drag of his cigarette and then thought about the one on one sessions that everybody would be getting today. Then after he finished smoking he went inside to get something to eat.

He caught up with Lorna who was sitting at a table by herself. He put his plate down next to her and started to eat. Looking over he asked, “What’s wrong, you worried about today?”

“They wouldn’t give me any coffee instead they said it wasn’t healthy and to try some tea. I hate tea.” Lorna grumbled.

“Well think of this as a new diet. You always worried about gaining pounds.” Remy tried to cheer her up, but it seemed like she wasn’t in the mood for it.

“Um Mr. Lebeau?”

Remy looked around to see a young man with blonde hair waiting nervously, “Call me Remy.”

The young man cracked a small smile then said, “OK I’m Doug, I’m an Aid here, I help the Nurses and Doctors, it’s time for your session if you would follow me?”

“Sure thing Doug.” Then Remy finished his croissant said ‘later’ to Lorna and followed Doug as he led him out of the Mess Hall into a hallway that seemed to be full of offices either for group meetings or private ones. Arriving at an office door labeled ‘Head Psychiatrist’ Doug told Remy to go on in since he was the first patient of the day. Remy walked in to find a bald man in a wheelchair sitting in front of a table with a chess set upon it.

“Mr. Lebeau welcome, my name is Charles Xavier and I am the Head Psychiatrist please take a seat. Would you mind if we played some chess while we talked? I find it hard to find a good chess partner these days.”

“Sure thing doc.” Remy replied as he picked a chair from a row of chairs that lined the wall. It was a comfy computer type chair that could swivel around and had soft cushions. Since the chair didn’t have any arm rests Remy turned it around until he could sit on it and rest his arms on the back of the chair. He took his spot across from Xavier and looked on at the white chess pieces in front of him.

“Do you know how to play Mr. Lebeau?” Xavier asked as he watched Remy sit down.

Remy scratched his head, “A little, truth be told Cards are more Remy’s game.”

“Well white goes first; I will walk you through the steps as we go along.” Xavier responded.

Remy took a white pawn and moved it then he said, “You know I was expecting you to lay me down on a couch and start asking me a million questions.” There were a lot of different couches and sofas placed around the room. If Remy didn’t know better he would have thought that this was a furniture store rather than a shrink’s office. He wondered why all the chairs and sofas didn’t match.

“We do things a little differently here why don’t you tell me about yourself?” Xavier said as he moved one of his pieces.

“You already read my file Doc what else do you need to know?” Remy moved another piece on the board.

“Well maybe you can tell me a sentence that you think describes you?” Xavier took his turn.

“Hmm well I think that there’s a lot more to life than being really, really, ridiculously good-looking. There’s also stabbing people, and stealing things.” Remy said in a cheeky tone as he moved one of his knights and took a pawn.

 

“I see, well I can see we have a lot to talk about.” Xavier took the knight with one move. Remy looked down at the board and realized that Xavier was very very good. Remy wished that they were playing cards; he knew how to hold a poker face.

 

“Your turn Mr. Lebeau.”

 

****

Lorna watched as Remy was lead away by Doug and then sighed. Remy was her best friend and the one who got her into modeling in the first place. When she landed her deal at Serval Fashions she insisted that Remy be brought in as well. She had just broken up with her boyfriend Alex who worked at Avengers Apparel and it was Remy who helped her get through it with lots of alcohol and a shoulder to cry on.

Pietro just walked into the Mess hall it seemed as though he had been out running, Lorna didn’t really have a good relationship with him, he seemed to blame her for their Father’s cheating. But Wanda had always wanted to get to know Lorna better. Lorna usually managed to avoid that but now she was stuck here with Pietro. She watched as Pietro loaded up his plate _how the hell could he eat so much? I’ve never seen him with a spare inch of fat, lucky bastard._ She watched as he turned around looking for a place to sit, as he passed by Clint’s table, Clint said, “Shouldn’t you be watching your weight? Wouldn’t want you to trip on the runway.”  Pietro’s lips tightened into a thin line and his back stiffened slightly, but he ignored Clint and found a spot by himself in the far corner. Lorna didn’t like that, well she had never been close to Pietro even after finding out that she had half siblings but she knew that image was very important to models and having someone mock them for it was a bad thing in Lorna’s book, but Pietro was an ass so she didn’t do anything except look down at her sorry excuse for breakfast and sigh.

****

Clint waited in a chair in front of the office labeled ‘Head Psychiatrist’ and tried not to feel sick, he didn’t really trust this doctors and felt naked without his bow and arrows. He looked up when Remy walked out of the office saying, “You got me this time Doc but next time we play cards and then Remy will show you what he can do.” Remy turned around and saw Clint waiting then he gave him a wink and sauntered off moving his hips in a suggestive fashion. “Mr. Barton? Please come in.” said the head psychiatrist. Clint took a breath to get his nerves under control and walked into the office.

He saw a bald man wearing a nice suit instead of a doctor’s coat waiting for him. He sat in a wheelchair and on the table in front of him was a chess set where the person who had been playing black had checkmated the white.

“Hello Mr. Barton let’s get started, my name is Charles Xavier, why don’t we play some darts while we talk?”

“Umm ok Doc. But I thought I was here for a session?” Clint said as he watched Xavier wheel himself to the opposite side of the room where a dart board hung.

“Oh yes we will get to that later, why don’t you choose which set of darts to play with first.” Xavier said as Clint followed him into the room.

Clint turned his sharp eyes to the several sets of darts that were available and took his time choosing the ones that were perfectly balanced. He grinned when he stood in front of the board to take his turn. It felt good to hold the little darts in between his fingers; he took careful aim and then threw. The dart hit the bull’s-eye and Clint looked towards Xavier who was watching him carefully.

“Well done Mr. Barton.”

Clint grinned maybe this shrink wasn’t so bad after all.

****

Pietro tapped his foot against the floor impatiently as he waited for his turn. _What was taking so long?_ Doug had told him earlier that he had to wait for his turn to meet with the Head Psychiatrist and so he sat here and waited. Pietro shifted irritably in his chair. He hated everything about this place but his early morning run had helped. He didn’t get any sleep last night not just because Remy was being annoying but because his body very much wanted to say yes to that handsome man. Pietro had to work hard to get his libido under control otherwise he would have jumped Remy’s bones last night.

It had been a long while since he had any kind of sexual contact, he was always too busy training and trying to keep his body pure and under control, no temptations for Pietro Maximoff to even find some release. Now he was torn between wanting to touch Remy or punch him. He started jiggling his leg as he stared at the door; he just wanted this to be over.

After what felt like an eternity the door finally swung open to reveal Clint walking out looking better than he had this morning. He looked at Pietro and then walked off without even trying to make any snide remarks at him. _Weird_ Pietro thought, he and Clint always got on each other’s nerves.

“Mr. Maximoff? Please come in.”

Pietro got up in walked in to find Xavier waiting in front of a chess set. “This must be some kind of joke.” Pietro stated as he closed the door behind him.

“Why is that Mr. Maximoff?” Xavier asked with one eyebrow lifted.

“Because you and my Father are friends, this must be some kind of breech in protocol.” Pietro replied as he stood stiff in front of the door, “Besides I didn’t know you still worked in office, don’t you have someone else to take your place?”

“Well it’s true that my two protégées Dr. Jean Grey and Dr. Emma Frost can handle things when I am away, I find I like still coming into a place I founded to help people. Besides your Father and I were friends once long ago but after our falling out I haven’t had much contact with him. So no breech in protocol if that is why you are worried Mr. Maximoff.” Xavier explained.

Pietro just sighed and ran his hand through his white hair then taking a straight back wooden chair from the row against the wall he sat across from Xavier and quickly made his first move.

Xavier made his move, and then it was Pietro’s turn again. After a few more turns in silence Xavier said, “I see that your father taught you a few chess tricks, impressive.”

“Yes, chess was practically a religion for him. He had me and Wanda play all the time when we were younger, Wanda loved it.” Pietro said as he took his turn moving a rook piece over a few spaces.

“But you don’t?” Xavier asked as he took another one of Pietro’s pawns.

“Wanda is really good at it.”

“But what about you Pietro? You seem to always steer the conversation back to Wanda. I can see that you are a very good chess player, don’t you think so?”

Pietro snorted and said, “I know that I am a good chess player, but Wanda is just better always is, at least in father’s eyes Wanda could do no wrong.”

“Hmmm… yes… well, sometimes parents do seem to show favoritism towards other children unintentionally.” Xavier said as he waited for Pietro’s to make a move.

Pietro slammed his next piece down on the board hard and said in a tone that was just simmering with barely controlled anger and dry sarcasm, “Yes they do that don’t they? He does that even with Lorna you know? Anytime Wanda and Lorna do something good like a full spread magazine page in Fashion monthly or getting the cover of Vogue he is just filled with pride.”

“I can see that your relationship with your father has gone downhill, is that why you left Brotherhood Designs?”

Pietro stared at Xavier and his calm demeanor and replied, “Well partly, mostly because Wanda wasn’t happy at Brotherhood Designs, because she felt like she could do better and since Father owned the company she felt that maybe it was time to do her own thing. She got into Avengers Apparel and never looked back. Lorna too got in with Serval Fashions on her own, no help from our Father needed, but I know he blames me for them not joining or staying with his company.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I told Wanda that I was getting out of the Fashion game to prepare for the Olympics.”

“But why did you not join your sister and train as well? I know that you two were very close.”

Pietro shrugged and said, “We were...are...it doesn’t matter, we still talk, though not as much. Wanda wants to get to know Lorna better since we didn’t grow up together. I just knew that modeling wasn’t what I wanted to do anymore.”

Xavier maneuvered another piece on the board and asked, “What is it that you want to do?”

“Run.”

“Just run?”

“Yes. Just run. I just want to… prove that I can be better at something than just striking a pose. With running I can be better, you know?”

“I think so, you are seeking approval from your father. You want him to acknowledge your good work.”

Pietro let out a small laugh as he moved his queen into place, “I always felt bad for people with emotionally distant fathers. It turns out I’m one of them. It’s a miracle I didn’t end up a stripper.”

 “Yes, what a shame.” Xavier said as he used his bishop to take Pietro’s queen.

 

****

 

Lorna watched as a robotic janitor named Warlock mopped the hallway. She was waiting for her one-on-one session with the Head Psychiatrist outside of his office. Warlock gave her a small robot smile as he continued to clean the floor until it gleamed under the lights. Lorna slumped herself in her chair and then quickly straightened herself again as the door to the office opened. She was a little surprised to see Pietro walking out of the office quickly with a troubled expression on his face. But he only nodded his head at her in greeting before quickly making his way over the newly cleaned floor. He almost slipped from going too fast and Warlock had to steady him before he kept on walking.

“Ms. Dane? Please come in.”

Lorna stood up and walked into the office she took a moment to close the door and looked around. It was a nice office, it had a dart board along one wall and a table set in the middle. There was no usual office desk to be found and the man in the wheelchair had very good taste in clothes.

“Hello Ms. Dane, my name is Charles Xavier why don’t we have a nice game of chess while we talk?”

“I don’t really like to play chess.”

“How about a game of darts?”

“Umm no thanks. Can we just get this over with?”

“Of course, please have a seat.”

Lorna didn’t take a chair from the line of oddly different chairs against the wall but instead went to sit on a comfy lazy boy chair that was placed in the room. Xavier wheeled himself over to a side table where he prepared some tea, “How do you take your tea?”

Lorna grimaced, “I actually like coffee better.”

“Sorry about that, maybe next time I can get you some coffee. Director Fury, our head of the hospital loves coffee but it seems like we are always fighting over which is better coffee or tea.”

Lorna smiled at the thought of two men arguing which hot drink was better than the other. “Well, I guess I can try some earl grey tea if you have any.”

“Certainly.” Xavier then made up two mugs of steaming hot tea and brought them over to where Lorna was sitting. Lorna thanked him for the cup and curled her fingers around it for its warmth.

Xavier didn’t say anything while he took a small sip of tea.

“Aren’t you going to ask me anything?”

“How do you like your tea?”

Lorna took a sip it felt warm going down her throat and the warmth it placed in her belly was a welcome feeling, “It’s really good.”

“Good.” Xavier took another sip.

“I meant aren’t you supposed to be grilling me with like 100 questions?”

“If you want that I could do that but I find it’s better when the resident tells me what is bothering them so that I can help them work through their problems.” Xavier replied.

Lorna looked down on her cup and suddenly the last few weeks of break up and stress and the upcoming Fashion Week were too much. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she felt Xavier take her mug before her tears could fall into the tea.

Xavier then took her hands in his and said in a low comforting tone, “Talk to me Ms. Dane, I’m only here to help.”

Lorna blinked the tears away and looked up; she didn’t know what made her start to talk but all the emotions she had kept in were now ready to pour out. She started talking for a long time and with each word leaving her lips it was like a burden she didn’t even know she was carrying was slowly being lifted.

****

After Ms. Dane had left Xavier took a moment to tidy up his office before writing up his reports on the Residents. He knew that they were remarkable people but it seemed like they were each trapped in a glass room that was filling with water. They were all drowning in their own worlds and if he didn’t do something to get them to break that glass that they all thought was protecting them, when in reality it was killing them, then he was worried that they would never be able to truly be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I really wanted to get this chapter right, and now here it is. Enjoy!


	6. Nothing to Fear

Chapter 6

“Alice: Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?  
The Cheshire Cat: That depends a good deal on where you want to get to.  
Alice: I don't much care where.  
The Cheshire Cat: Then it doesn't much matter which way you go.  
Alice: ...So long as I get somewhere.  
The Cheshire Cat: Oh, you're sure to do that, if only you walk long enough.”   
― [ **Lewis Carroll**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/8164.Lewis_Carroll), [ **Alice in Wonderland**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2933712)

                                              

Nothing to Fear

Clint stared down at the blank paper in front of him, he lifted the pencil to write something and just before he could touch the paper with his pencil he stopped and sighed, he didn’t know what to write. He stole a glance at the other residents in the group today. Every one of them was slouched down in their seats, they all had the same paper in front of them and each one had a pencil except Wade, Dr. Frost had given him some crayons since he couldn’t be trusted with a pencil. He looked at his roommate who always wore a mask that was red with two black circles around the eyes scribble furiously with his crayons and wondered what he was doing.

“Eyes on your own paper Mr. Barton” Rang out the voice of Emma Frost, “This isn’t a test; there are no right or wrong answers.”

“Except anything you write down.” Muttered Pietro from under his breath from his seat right next to him, Clint glared at the white haired man who was writing just as fast as Wade was scribbling, but it was very neat writing.

“Mr. Barton.”Emma’s voice rang out again and this time more people turned to look at him even Wade. Clint felt his face turn red as he ducked his head down and tried to concentrate. They were supposed to be doing an exercise where they wrote out all of their bad feelings, emotions, and anything that bothers them onto a piece of paper. Then after they would read it aloud to the group and that was the part that was terrifying to Clint. He looked around again to see what the others were doing.

Pietro had finished writing his third page already! All of his writing was neat and precise and almost looked like he printed it out from a computer. Lorna was erasing something again, her paper was a mess of writing and cross outs, and Remy was…sleeping! Clint looked to see if Dr. Frost had noticed but she was keeping a close eye on Wade who was trying to take Thor’s pencil while Thor was looking at the ceiling and muttering to himself. Loki who was on the other side of the room had refused to write anything down, stating that Kings did not do peasant tasks so Emma had put him in the corner for a time out. He was glaring at everyone and smirked when Wade successfully stole Thor’s pencil. Thor looked around for it surprised since he didn’t see Wade take it. Clint watched as Emma rubbed her temples with her fingers as if she was getting a headache. At the back of the room sat Susan Storm, Lorna’s roommate, Clint didn’t know what her problem was but she always seemed to disappear into the background. At the front of the room sat Peter Parker, he was the youngest resident and he held up his hand waiting to go first, Wade threw a paper ball at the back of Peter’s head but Peter ignored it.

“Ok everyone pencils down. You too Wade. I see that Peter would like to go first, come on up to the front Peter and share with the whole group.” Emma Frost said as she walked back over to Loki, “You may sit down now Loki, and you are next after Peter.”

Loki scoffed and scooted into his seat next to Remy who had just woken up. Peter stood and went to the front of the classroom that they were all in and from his paper began to read, “My biggest fear is spiders, I can’t stand them. I fear that one day I will actually be bitten by a spider and it makes me feel afraid, there are over 40.000 different types of spiders living on every continent of the world and the thought of it paralyzes me with fear. I have trouble getting through my day at school because of this fear, I know that it’s called arachnophobia, the fear of spiders but no matter what I try I cannot get over it. My aunt sent me here in the hopes that I can overcome this fear so that I can actually live a normal life, I love school and my aunt but the thought of eight creepy legs attached to the creepy spider body and it crawling to me, crawling over me makes me want to scream, only I’m too afraid that if I open my mouth then it would crawl inside me. Professor Xavier says that everyone has a fear of something and only by facing that fear can a person overcome it.”

Peter looked up from his paper but nobody booed him or said anything. Emma said, “Yes Peter the Professor is right, we can all over come our fears by facing them, and by helping each other. Thank you for sharing you may sit down. Loki?”

Loki stood up and went to the front and passed by Peter, the difference between them was startling, Peter was young, a teenager, his warm brown eyes and brown hair a stark contrast to Loki who was a very tall man, whose black hair stood out among the white resident clothes that he wore, his piercing green eyes made Clint uncomfortable since he seemed like he was always planning something wicked. “I refused to do this assignment since I fear nothing and I have nothing that would make me feel bad, however I do feel annoyed at the fact that I have to share a room! I should have my own room! As a King I deserve respect!” Loki stated, and before he could continue prattling on Emma interrupted him by saying, “That isn’t the issue here Loki, everyone here is supposed to talk about what is bothering them, what they fear, what makes them unhappy, or annoyed. You think that you are better than everyone here but when you look at the path that you have taken; can you not see where it has led you? I think that your arrogance to others is what got you here in the first place; you need to show compassion and be a more humble man. Now go sit down. I don’t want to hear about living arrangements any more. You are all sharing rooms and learning about the other person; you need to see that you are not alone in your struggles.

 

Clint looked down at his blank paper and thought about what Emma said, he didn’t want to admit it before but he knew the stress of the Olympics was getting to him and everyday without his bow and arrow he felt like he was losing control. The next person to present was Wade, he never took off his mask and made everyone call him Deadpool, Clint wished that he wasn’t roommates with him but at least he was entertaining, he watched as Wade began to explain to everyone via the cartoon drawings he had made, “You see here in this drawing I am representing my anger at the fact that we are only characters in a story written in a fanfic by a person we have never met and will never know, we are pawns in her story, easily disposed and written out. The author toys with our emotions making us do things that we don’t want to do, such as this exercise. Also in this panel I have drawn just how hopeless our situation is, until the author decides that the story is finished we may be stuck here forever! In my last drawing I am showing how when I escape through the roof later on tonight I will find a way to cross the universe that I am in into the universe that this author is in and then kill the author and rewrite the story so that we can have strippers and booze that this place. Also my swords and gun range will be right next to the bounce house. See that is all of us in the bounce house. “Wade pointed to the last drawing showing all of them jumping in a bounce house. They were wearing stupid costumes and for some reason Clint’s was purple.

Emma only said, “Very good Wade. You know what? I want you to go straight to Professor Xavier’s office so that he can help you frame those wonderful drawings.”

“Awesome!” Wade said as he rushed out of the room with his paper.

Dr Frost walked over to the wall where the phone was located and picked it up and pressed a button, “Hello Professor, I just sent Wade to you. Yes he will be planning another escape attempt tonight. No. This time through the roof. Yes, I would appreciate it if you could talk him out of it again. Thank you.”

Emma put the phone down and then asked who would like to go next.

“I hate that my brother annoys me with his actions, he and I were very close when we were young but after he found out he was adopted he turned mean and viscous, he hates our father-

“YOUR FATHER. Not mine” Loki interjected.

-he is both our fathers, he raised you since you were a babe, just because you weren’t born in our family doesn’t mean that you are not a part of it.” Thor responded.

“Loki let Thor finish you had your chance.” Emma said in a chilly voice.

“He has done things but what makes me the most angry is that he thinks that he knows better than me, I am his older brother, I know what is best for our family and kingdom.” Thor finished.

“Thor I know that you and Loki believe that you are Norse gods but I will tell you again, this is not true, the issues that you and Loki have can be fixed, but I think that you both need to stop pretending that Asgard exists and need to work on trusting each other.” Emma thought for a moment, “I think that it would be best if you both had brother to brother couple therapy with Dr Grey, Jean is the best when it comes to relationships and would be more than happy to do some extra work with you both.”

“But Dr Frost I already have to share a room with him, I cannot stand anymore, I believe he will drive me to violence once again, now extra lessons with him?!” Thor complained.

“The root of both of your issues, is your relationship as brothers, once we can fix that then we can go a long way to helping on the path to recovery. Now please sit down Thor.”

Thor grumbled under his breath, he wasn’t happy about it and neither was Loki, when he sat down next to Loki he gave him a quick punch in the arm that Emma didn’t see, and Clint watched as Loki returned that punch and both brothers glared at each other but when Emma turned around they both looked away.

“Next is….”

_Please not me_ Clint thought.

“Remy”

Remy stood up and sauntered over to the front of the class, he swished his hips in Pietro’s direction but Pietro ignored him. With a smile like a chesire cat Remy began to talk, he was annoyed that he had to be here and mad that he couldn’t drink, he wanted to go out and have some fun. While Emma was talking with Remy about the dangers of overdrinking and about why he felt the need to party all the time Clint wrote down a few sentences of his own. Then it was Pietro’s turn to present, he stood and in a monotone began to desricbe all the things that made him mad. Clint was surprised since on the surface the white haired man didn’t look angry but as he looked closer he saw the anger just bubbling under the surface. He never thought that Pietro had all these emotions inside of him, since he always seemed to act like nothing ever bothered him.

After three pages of describing what its like to wait around for everyone else to catch up and get on his level Clint began to understand the pressure that Pietro was under. He was startled to realize that the man had the same fears as he did, that of failure.

As Pietro made his way back to his seat Clint caught the man’s blue eyes with his own and gave him not a smile but a small nod that seemed to say, I understand. Pietro’s eyes just looked away from Clint as he slid back into his seat. Now is was Lorna’s turn.

Lorna smoothed back her green hair and began talking about her problems a lot of which started with her ex boyfriend Alex. When she was finished Dr. Frost suggested that she also speak to Dr. Grey about her personal relationship issues. Clint seemed to notice that after everyone came back from talking they seemed to be lighter like a weight was lifted off of their shoulders.

“Clint would you like to go next?” Dr. Frost asked.

“Umm what about Susan?” Clint said, looking back at her. Dr. Frost seemed startled, “Oh yes Susan so sorry dear, you must have slipped from my mind, I didn’t see you sitting back there, why don’t you come up and share with us?”

“It’s ok. Everyone always forgets about me, I am used to it.” Susan said in a quiet voice as she made her way to the front, “the reason why is because I am slowly going invisible. Soon no one will see me and I will just drift away.” As Susan continued to talk about how it seemed like she was going more and more invisible everyday Clint felt Lorna’s eyes on him. He looked at her but she didn’t look away from him like her half-brother did. Then they both focused on Susan, and Dr. Frost was reassuring her that she wasn’t invisible and that she wouldn’t be forgotten.

Then it was Clint’s turn, he got up and made his way to the front, he held up his nearly empty paper in front of his eyes so he wouldn’t see anyone and read out the sentence he wrote down.

“I am afraid of failure, I am afraid of letting my team down, and of being the reason that my team lost.”

After that no one said anything, and Clint just waited. Dr. Frost cleared her throat and asked, “Is there anything else?” Clint shook his head no.

“Hmmm. Well the only I have to say is if you don’t try then you have already failed. Just trying makes you a winner. I am sure that your team and friends will support you though loss just like they would support you though anything. Thank you for sharing Clint.”

Clint nodded and took his seat as Emma went over the highlights of the group session and then released them all for lunch.

“Come eat with us Clint.” Lorna said as she walked beside him in the hallway.

“Why? So you can make fun of me?”

“Because I know what it feels like to have all that pressure on your shoulders. Also Remy will be making moon eyes at my brother and I need a distraction.”Lorna replied, they both looked over to see Remy trying to slide up to Pietro and sling his arm across his shoulders but Pietro smartly stepped out of the way at the last second which caused Remy to bump into Thor who shoved him into the wall.

“Does Remy really like him or is he just playing around?” Clint asked as he and Lorna laughed over Thor trying to help Remy and give him an aplogy hug while Remy was trying to get away.

“At this point I honestly cant tell.”Lorna said, and she and Clint entered the Café where all the residents ate their meals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people who read this, I have been working on this and many other stories and i will be posting more often. :)


	7. Running and Hiding

Chapter 7

 

Running and Hiding

 

“My dear, here we must run as fast as we can, just to stay in place. And if you wish to go anywhere you must run twice as fast as that.”   
― [ **Lewis Carroll**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/8164.Lewis_Carroll), [ **Alice in Wonderland**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2933712)

 

Pietro stabbed at his food with his fork and hunched down over his plate when he heard the laughter grow louder behind him. He wouldn’t turn around to look. He wouldn’t- _ok maybe just a peek_ -he quickly turned his head to see what Lorna, Clint, and Remy were doing. Remy’s red eyes locked on his own and he gave Pietro a kiss in the air with his hand. Lorna and Clint both let out another laugh; Pietro rolled his eyes and turned back to his lunch. He sat alone but that never bothered him before, he watched as Thor and Loki sat down at the table across from him where Susan was already eating her lunch. Both men ignored her as they began to fight over something he couldn’t hear. A piece of rolled up paper hit him in the back of his head and he whipped around to see Clint smirking and Remy waving at him meanwhile Lorna just took a sip of her drink. He glared at them, he knew it was Clint who threw it, and picked up his tray and left.

After throwing away most of his food, he went outside and did some stretches, and then he began to run. He took the path that led through the gardens and into the woods. The beat of his feet against the ground was steady and controlled. He felt better with each step he took, his mind began to clear and the anger began to drain away. He would run until he was tired, that was the only way he could find some peace.

*****

Remy told Lorna and Clint to go ahead and that he would catch up with them. Then when no one was looking he took the food he had stolen from lunch and went to the closet where he kept his kittens. He sat in the dark and played with them for a little while. He hated it here, the only good thing was that this place seemed to be helping Lorna and she was his best friend so that made him happy, but he hated everything else. Remy loved to party because it kept his mind off of things that were too painful to think about. Now without the booze and sex to occupy himself with he began to remember her… his first love. Rogue was an amazing woman who was gone too soon from Remy’s life, the cancer than she had made her unable to touch anyone without getting hurt. Remy tried to block away those memories of her last few days just before she died, but without any drink to occupy himself with he always remembered her, her laugh, they way her eyes lit up when Remy surprised her. The smell of her perfume and the way the light would shine on her hair. Remy picked up Oliver and began to pet him, he tried hard to forget but she was always there. He hated this place because it reminded him of the hospital where she died. _She shouldn’t have died in that place; it should have been somewhere where she loved to be._ Remy hid and cried in the darkness, his kittens the only comfort he had.

*****

“I think that most of the residents are a lost cause.” Dr Emma Frost said in the faculty lounge as she put a plate together from the buffet.

“Why is that?” Professor Xavier asked, as he rolled his wheelchair over to a table and set his plate down.

Emma followed and sat with him, “They just don’t care. They may do the work and listen to us but in the end they are only doing it to get out of here. They don’t really care about changing who they are inside.”

“It is not our place to change them Emma, “Professor Xavier said as he took a sip of his lemonade, “Only to help them find the path to inner peace and to know how to deal with the world.”

“Hmmm.” Emma didn’t say more as she began to eat her salad. She looked over to find Pym writing down notes and scratching them out, Jean was staring off into the sky beyond the window, and Hank was reading a book upside down, he said it always helped him think.

Nick Fury was walking in and talking to his secretary Maria Hill and his head of security Phil Coulson who was in charge of making sure everyone was safe, “Maria I need to sign those release papers for Carol Danvers, she is getting out this week. Coulson what about Wade? I want to make sure that he doesn’t get out again. Lock everything down tonight, he may try to get out through the roof.” Both of them assured Fury that the work would be done and all three went to get some food.

“Sometimes Professor I think that we are the ones who need help.”

“Sometimes I think that you are right Emma.” The Professor gave her a warm smile and Emma who was usually very cold to people gave him one in return.

*****

After a long run that took up most of his day Pietro was ready to take a shower and sleep, he decided to skip dinner but when he got back he realized that everyone had already finished eating and most people where either going back to their rooms for some alone time or going to the entertainment room to watch a movie. Pietro fell in line behind Peter and Wade who were arguing about some comic book that Pietro didn’t care about but out of the corner of his eye he saw Remy sneak away and go down a hallway that didn’t lead to their room. Pietro hesitated because he could use that time to have the room to himself but he was curious about what the Cajun was up to. As silently as possible he followed Remy and watched as he slipped away in a closet. He waited and a few minutes later Remy opened the door to see if the coast was clear, Pietro ducked back around the corner  he was hiding in and when he check he saw Remy was already walking away in the direction of their room.

Pietro quickly made his way over to the closet and opened it, he didn’t know what to expect to find but the last thing he was expecting was kittens. The three of them looked at him but then went back to their dinner which was the scraps from Remy’s dinner. Pietro closed the door and walked back to his room.

Remy was lying on his bed reading a fashion magazine while smoking a cigarette. “You aren’t supposed to be smoking inside.” Pietro said as he got his towel and walked to the bathroom, Remy ignored him but said, “If you give Remy a kiss Then Remy will put it out. Remy needs something to occupy his hands and mouth.”

Pietro just sighed and went to take a long hot shower. When he got out he wrapped the towel around his waist, walked back into the room and found Remy hadn’t stopped smoking. Pietro wanted to get mad but he remembered the secret kittens Remy kept as if the man couldn’t stand to be alone. Pietro knew how that felt, without his twin he always felt lost.

He put on his clothes, then using his bed as a step he got up to Remy’s level and pulled out the man’s cigarette, when Remy said hey and tried to reach for it Pietro gave him a kiss. It was quick but it left Remy stunned, like he hadn’t expected Pietro to do that. Pietro hopped off the bed and flushed Remy’s cigarette down the toilet, then went and crawled under his covers. He heard Remy finally move and opened one eye to see the man’s head upside down looking at him in the darkness. “Goodnight Remy”, Pietro said as he closed his eye again.

“Maybe Remy join you in bed Cher? Remy gets awfully cold and lonely up here,” His voice was playful but Pietro could hear sadness in it.

“No.”

Pietro wasn’t ready for that, not tonight.

“Now shut up and go to sleep.”

*****

Remy settled back into his bed, he listened to Pietro’s breathes even out as the man fell asleep.

“Goodnight Pietro.”

Remy touched his lips where Pietro had kissed him, and he smiled before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come soon! :)


	8. Madness & Kittens

**Chapter 8**

Madness & Kittens

**“Have I gone mad?”**

**“I’m afraid so, but let me tell you something, the best people usually are.”**  
  
  


**―** [ **Lewis Carroll** ](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/8164.Lewis_Carroll) **,** [ **Alice in Wonderland** ](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2933712)

 

The days passed in routine, the residents would wake up, have breakfast and go to their morning group sessions. Then after lunch they would help with chores around the institute, and finally they would have one on one sessions with the physiatrists. After that they would have dinner and then free time in the recreation room before bed and lights out. Soon they heard the news that visitor’s day was coming up. Pietro was wound up inside, the rain had not stopped falling all day and all outside activities had been canceled. He was tired of pacing his room, the group therapy session had ended with Thor and Loki fist fighting on the floor and Wade throwing massive amounts of dollar bills in their direction while screaming for them to ‘take off their shirts’, and Dr. Pym had given up and canceled the rest of the group session while the two brother were whisked off for mandatory family counseling with Dr. Jean Grey. That left the rest of the group to wander around, Remy had immediately stated that this was time for a star wars movie marathon and had roped Lorna, and Clint into watching with him, when he tried to get Pietro to come along he had refused.

‘Why not?” Remy asked in his drawling Cajun accent, “It will be great and I already checked the game room already has all three movies.”

“Wait weren’t there six movies?” Lorna asked confused.

“NO. There were three movies and that is it. No other movies came after.” Remy stated and his look dared Lorna to challenge him about it but she just rolled her eyes and walked off to join Clint who was waiting for them.

“Come on Pietro, it’s going to be great.” Remy urged and Pietro crossed his arms and stated, ‘I have no time for such fantasies, I have many other things I could be doing that are a better use of my time.” Then he stalked off and left Remy looking hurt, he didn’t like that. He didn’t want Remy to be hurt or sad but his own emotions were not predictable around the man and he needed space. While the trio went off to watch the movie they were joined by Peter. Peter was young and Remy was going to introduce him to the original Star Wars movies.

After Pietro had left them he went to the phone wall where there was a phone that residents could use to call home. It was watched over by Doug the orderly aid, and right now Logan was on the phone, “Listen Bub, I can’t take much more of this. Everyone here is hopped up on crazy pills and they won’t let me smoke my cigars!” He went quiet as he listened to the voice on the other end. “Yeah I know what I promised you Kurt but come on I didn’t think it was going to be this bad. You have to get me out of here.” He listened some more before saying, “No I get it. Have a great day pal.” He slammed the phone down but it didn’t connect with the receiver and bounced off until it dangled by its cord, but Logan had already stormed off and pushed pass Pietro. Pietro walked up and put the phone to his ear and heard a man with a German accent saying, “Hello? Hello? Logan? Are you still there?”

“No Logan left.” Pietro replied, he was about to hang up but the man, Kurt, let out a long sigh and said, ‘Thank you my friend. I am sorry for his actions.”

“Why should you be sorry? It’s not your fault.” Pietro asked.

“I know but we have been friends for a long time, I supposed apologizing for his nature is second nature to me. Is there anything I can help you with? Perhaps a prayer Mr.?”

“Pietro Maximoff, and no thanks I just need to call my sister.”

“Oh, well enjoy your day and may it be blessed.” Kurt still sounded worried over his friend and maybe that was what made Pietro say, “You know tomorrow is visitor’s day, maybe talking to him face to face might help with whatever issues he has.”

Kurt’s voice brightened, “Oh I didn’t know, Logan did not mention it. I think a visit is just what he needs. Thank you so much I will say a prayer for you and your sister. Good day.”

Pietro hung up the phone and then picked it up again to dial Wanda’s number, after it rang a few more times he hung up. He didn’t know what he was going to say to her. He turned around and bumped into Susan Storm, “Hey watch it!” he said, he regretted his tone of voice when he saw the small blonde woman flinch.

“Sorry, I know that you can’t see me.” With that she quickly walked off. Pietro sighed and then ran after her, “Hey Susan, I’m sorry, I just didn’t get a chance to talk to my sister and it’s been leaving me on edge.”

Susan’s eyes widened and she said in a small voice, “You can see me?”

“Of course I can.”

“But I’m usually invisible to everyone.”

Pietro stared at her and wondered what caused her to believe that, but he wasn’t her shrink and he still felt bad for scaring her off the phones earlier, “You not invisible Susan, and I can prove that to you. Follow me.”

Susan’s eyes widened and she kept pace with Pietro’s long strides. Pietro led her to the kitten closet that he had discovered and made sure that no one was around before opening the door. She hesitated and Pietro gestured impatiently, “Look inside, I won’t hurt you. You keep thinking that your invisible but you’re not. Just look.”

Susan walked closer and when she looked inside she let out a small breathe of air and made a small ‘oh’ sound. The kittens were just waking up and they meowed softly up at her. She looked at Pietro and he said, “They are not mine, they belong to Remy but don’t tell anyone. As long as these kittens can see you then you know that you are really there.”

Susan’s eyes teared up and Pietro was afraid she was going to start crying but she wiped them away and walked further into the closet where she sat down and began to play with the grey kitten. Pietro slowly closed the door and before it clicked shut he heard Susan say ‘thank you’ in a small voice.

He left her to play and went back to the phone where he had to wait for Wade who seemed to be on the phone with the local pizza place trying to place an large order for delivery, ‘What do you mean I am banned from ordering from you guys?! I’m your best customer! Oh Yeah well then you just lost a lot of money my friend!” He slammed down the phone and Doug said, ‘Hey you guys keep slamming that phone and its going to break! Just take it easy.”

Wade stormed off still muttered about the revenge he was going to take on the pizza place, and Pietro tried calling Wanda again. This time it picked up on the second ring, “Hello?”

Wanda’s voice made Pietro realize just how homesick he was and he couldn’t speak for a moment, the he cleared his throat and said, “Hello my sister. Miss me yet?”

“Pietro! I have been waiting to hear from you. How is everything going? Are you alright?” Her concern was evident in her voice and Pietro tried to hold back the tears that filled his eyes. He wanted to hug his twin so badly and just let her know everything that had been happening. Like the way they used to speak to each other before time had driven them apart.

“Pietro? If you want to come home I think I can try to get you out of there. I have been talking with this lawyer friend of Steve’s his name is Matthew Murdock and he may be able to get your sentence reduced to just probation.”

Pietro was quiet and Wanda’s voice took on a worried tone, “Pietro? Brother?”

“It’s alright Wanda. Don’t worry about me. I just wanted to make sure that you are ok?”Pietro said.

“I’m fine; you know just keeping busy with work. Are you sure Pietro?”

“Yeah, this place… its helping I think. I should give them a little more time. Tomorrow is visitor’s day…will you come?”

“Oh Pietro of course I will do you want me to bring anything?” Wanda replied, and Pietro just said, “No its fine I will see you tomorrow, good bye Wanda.”

“Good Bye Pietro.”

Pietro hung up and wandered around the halls until he reached the kitten closet again, he knocked softly and Susan opened the door a crack. Pietro slid inside and closed the door behind him. They sat together in the dark quietly playing with the kittens and after a while Pietro said softly, “I think that this place is driving me crazy, why else wouldn’t I jump on the chance to leave as fast as possible?”

Susan’s big blue eyes looked at him and said, “It’s ok if you are going mad, all the best people usually are.”

Pietro’s eyebrows drew together in confusion and then Susan smiled and from her back pocket took out a small book, she passed it over to him and said, “Sometimes this helps me, sometimes you think that you are out of control or crazy and this book helps. It showed me that just because we are not like everyone else doesn’t meant that we are insane; it just means that we have to find our own road. Our own way through the looking glass.” She gave the kittens one last pet and then she stood up Pietro stood with her, the closet was too small and Susan looked up at him, “Sometimes you just need someone to see you for who you are and say, ‘that’s ok, I like you just for you.’ You know?”

Pietro nodded and Susan gave him a quick hug around his waist since he was too tall and then she was gone. Pietro stood alone in the closet and looked down at the book she gave him. It was Alice in Wonderland. Pietro was about to put it on a high shelf, he had no time for fantasies. But he stopped when the orange kitten rubbed his ankles for attention. He sat down and used the small light bulb in the closet to begin reading. The kitten’s crawled into his lap and fell asleep.

*****

Even though Remy had seen these movies a hundred times it was still fun to watch them again, his mind kept going back to the other night and Pietro’s kiss but today Pietro had seemed on edge so Remy didn’t push him about it. He wondered if Pietro would kiss him again, or maybe he should be the one to kiss him. After the last movie was done it was almost lights out and everyone began to head back to their rooms. Remy wanted to check on his kittens and made a quick detour, he still had some food that he had stolen earlier but when he opened the closet door he was surprised to find Pietro sitting down reading a book with Remy’s kittens in his lap. The white haired man blinked up owlishly at Remy, he had been focused on reading. Remy quickly closed the door behind him and squeezed in next to Pietro, “What are you doing here?”

“Reading.” Pietro said in sarcastic tone, he closed the book and slipped it into his pocket; it was a small print book and fit in easily.

“No, I man how do you know about my kittens?” Remy asked, “I don’t want them taken away-“

“Don’t worry, they won’t be, I just wanted some quiet.” Pietro said. Remy looked at him and saw that he seemed more relaxed. He then got more comfortable and pulled out the food he had stolen and the kittens woke up at the smell of it, they climbed out of Pietro’s lap and swarmed over to Remy to eat some the cold chicken he had with him. He poured out some water in a small plastic bowl and they began to drink it p while both men looked on with small smiles on their faces. They didn’t say much but when the call came out for lights out both men got up at the same time.

The closet was really too small for two men of their height, even though Remy was maybe an inch taller than Pietro he barely had to look down to meet the man’s eyes they captivated him he felt his face flush as the distance between them suddenly disappeared and Pietro was pushing him back against the wall of the closet, his hot mouth on Remy’s. Remy’s let out a small moan that urged Pietro on and the white haired runner moved his lips over the Cajun’s with more need than before, it wasn’t a sweet kiss, this was a hot and hard one that left Remy aching for more.

Remy put his hands around Pietro’s waist and tried to undo the man’s pants, he wanted to touch him skin to skin but the instant that he touched Pietro’s hard abs the white haired man pulled back, his breathing as heavy as Remy’s, they were both panting from the kiss and when Remy tried to do more Pietro said, “Stop.”

“”What?”

“I can’t-”

“You can’t? You were the one who started this!” Remy said in disbelief. Pietro glared at him and said, “I can’t have sex with you in this closet.”

“Why not?” Remy asked frustrated, his own body was aching and his erection was painfully hard.

“Because your kittens are watching us.” Pietro hissed, and when Remy glanced down he saw they were indeed looked up at them, the white one titled its head and let out a small meow. Remy chuckled and then laughed. He leaned back and there were tears in his eyes which made Pietro mad, since he didn’t think it was so funny.

But when Remy pulled Pietro in for a quick kiss he whispered, then let’s go to our room and away from watching kittens. As they made their way out Remy stopped suddenly and Pietro thought that someone was in the hallway but Remy chuckled and said to him, “We just came out of the closet.” Pietro rolled his eyes and chuckled too. They snuck out and made their way to their room.

The moment the room door was closed Pietro was all over Remy. His mouth was demanding and he pushed the brown haired man against the door, their bodies were plastered together and Remy didn’t mind at all he kissed back with eagerness. His hands were clutching Pietro’s waist and he pushed the man’s pants down and freed his hard erection, then he did the same with his own pants so that their cocks were touching. Then Pietro broke the kiss long enough to pull Remy’s shirt off and then did the same for himself. He barely dropped the shirts on the ground before they were back to kissing again. Remy moved walking Pietro backwards until they hit the edge of the Pietro’s bed and they fell into it. Remy’s body was on fire as he touched Pietro everywhere his hands could reach, and Pietro’s kiss didn’t stop as their tongues began to intertwine together each fighting for dominance but suddenly Remy was pushed back and Pietro sat on top of him, naked as they both were it didn’t make them cold, the flush across Pietro’s cheeks matched Remy’s as Pietro ground his hips against the Cajun’s. Remy let out a low groan and Pietro smirked and did it again.

“Please,” Remy gasped, “I want to fuck you right now.” He tried to move so that Pietro was beneath him again but Pietro stopped him and said, “Maybe next time, tonight is my turn. I have been wanting to fuck you since we kissed.”

Remy’s eyes widened and he nodded the thought of Pietro pushing his cock into him made his gut clench with need, he needed to feel this connection in any way possible. If this is what Pietro needed right now then he had no problem with it.

*****

 

“Do we have any kind of lube here? I don’t want to hurt you.” Pietro asked.

“They took everything but I managed to sneak into where they were keeping our stuff and stole some back.” Remy said and he got up and reached under his pillow to pull out a small bottle of lube and a dirty magazine.

Pietro stared at him and asked, “How many times did you jerk off right over me while I was sleeping?”

Remy smiled and didn’t answer, instead he said, “I didn’t even need the magazine.” Then he tossed the bottle to Pietro.

Remy leaned back on the bed but this time on his front so that his ass was thrust in the air and he gave Pietro a sexy and, lustful look and asked, “What are you waiting for?”

Pietro got on the bed behind him. It was hard because of the bunk beds so he had to be careful that he didn’t hit his head. He opened the lube and covered his fingers with some, then he asked, “Are you ready?’

“I’ve been waiting for you slowpoke. It wouldn’t kill you to move a little faster.” Remy turned his head and gave Pietro a smirk.

Pietro growled and then touched Remy’s hole with his finger, brushing it over the opening slowly just to prove a point and Remy shuddered at the first touch. Then Pietro began to work his finger into Remy’s hole, he wanted to make sure that the red eyed man was ready for him, so he moved his finger back and forth until he could fit another one inside. Remy began to moan loader, but Pietro shushed him, he didn’t want any doctor’s or other employees to hear them and stop what they were doing. Now he began to move his fingers in and out of Remy he watched enthralled as his fingers brushed the inside of the man laying before him, causing him to grind his hips against the sheets. Then Pietro added another finger, now he worked to make sure that Remy was moaning longer, the Cajun model grabbed the pillow and wrapped his arms around it to give him something to hold on to. “Now Pietro, please don’t make me wait any more.”

So Pietro used some more lube, the bottle now only had a little bit left and he covered his aching cock with it. His balls felt so heavy and he quickly lined up his cock with Remy’s hole. Now he pushed in, slowly, slowly and as he pushed in one inch at a time Remy bit the pillow to keep his noises of pleasure from escaping. Pietro didn’t stop or give Remy time to adjust because he wanted to fuck him so badly. He pushed in until his entire cock was fully sheathed within Remy’s perfect ass. Pietro groaned low in his throat as he took in the sight the was before him. His cock inside of another man’s body and that man straining for control as he waited for Pietro to fuck him. So Pietro did, he pulled out and then slammed his cock back in, hard, and over and over again. He rutted against Remy’s body and the brown haired man let him do it. Let him take him hard and demanding, all of Pietro’s emotions were tied up in this sexual act, he grabbed Remy’s hips and adjusted so that the next time he thrust in he hit Remy’s sweet spot and that made him bite the pillow harder. Pietro began to sweat from the act; his body a furnace and the heat of Remy around him made him close his eyes in bliss. He never knew how much he needed this how much he wanted this. Again and again he fucked Remy, hitting the place that made the taller man speak in his Cajun accent so fast that Pietro couldn’t understand a word he was saying.

His breath shook when he felt Remy ass clench around his cock as Remy finally came, and Pietro couldn’t hold back anymore as he spent inside of Remy. He collapsed over the Cajun and Remy shifted so Pietro moved with him until they were both lying next to each other on the too small bed staring at the underside of Remy’s bed. Neither man spoke, their breathing the only sound in the room. Their sweat clung to them and then Remy’s hand closed around Pietro’s rubbing his fingers with his own. That small act of comfort, of caressing Pietro skin in a gentle way was all it took. These past days of emotional stress and turmoil and finally its caused Pietro’s hard shell to break. The tears that had been in his eyes since he spoke to his sister, the ones that he tried to hold back came trailing down his face, slowly.

*****

Remy was satisfied as a cat who caught the canary, he rubbed Pietro’s slender fingers with his own and thought about how good it felt to hold someone again to be close to someone. He heard a small sob and when he looked over he found Pietro crying, Remy was nervous now like he wasn’t nervous before when they were kissing, “Hey? Pietro? Are you ok?”

Pietro just turned over so that his back was to Remy and wrapped himself into a small ball, Remy heard the crying so softly and he didn’t know why Pietro was crying, he wrapped his arms around the white haired man and spooned around him so that his body was like a protective shield. His arms clutched Pietro close and he whispered in his ear, “It’s ok, I didn’t think I was that bad. Maybe next time I can do better, huh?” He joked lightly hoping that would make Pietro feel better.

Pietro laughed as he cried and then slowly slipped off to sleep, Remy stayed awake a while longer. He knew that this place was hard, a lot of residents had to face feeling that they had pushed away for so long. He had cried a few times too during his one on one sessions as he had opened up about his life. He was only surprised that it took Pietro this long to finally touch those feeling deep inside him. He didn’t let go like he usually would when he slept with his lovers, instead he slept with Pietro until the man’s breathing had finally evened out and he was in a deep sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this chapter since I am done with it. I have another chapter that I was hoping to post at tthe same time but it still needs work. I will try to get it done as soon as possible, until then enjoy!


	9. Visitor's Day

**Chapter 9**

**Visitor’s Day**

**“I could tell you my adventures--beginning from this morning,' said Alice a little timidly: 'but it's no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then.”** **  
―** [ **Lewis Carroll** ](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/8164.Lewis_Carroll) **,** [ **Alice's Adventures in Wonderland** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/55548884)

 

The residents of the Institute waited in the front lobby receiving area on Visitors day. Some were excited to see their loved ones and others were nervous, they had done a lot of therapy and how they had left things with their loved ones made them concerned. Wade dragged Peter over to the window when a pimped out car rolled up and two women got out. “See Peter my friend Domino picked up your grandma and brought her to visit you!” Wade jumped up and down and waved to the women through the window. “That is actually my aunt.” Peter replied as they left to go and meet the visitors. Clint raced over when a red haired woman showed up, “Natasha!” He wrapped her in a hug and she rolled her eyes and kept walking as Clint talked about everything that had happened to him and didn’t let her go. It was a funny sight as she dragged him along. A very long limo showed up and an old man got out, he only had one eye, and the other was covered by an eye patch. Remy watched as Loki and Thor fought to be the first person to say hello to him but when he growled at them they fell into place and followed him to the cafeteria where tables had been set up to allow everyone a space to visit. Lorna stood by Remy and said, ‘This is stupid, I don’t even have someone coming to visit me.” Remy shrugged and said, “It’s better than staring at the walls again. No more activities planned today unless you wanna watch Star Wars again?” Lorna shuddered, “No, your running commentary the first time around ensured that I knew everything there is to know about those movies.” They both leaned against the wall and people watched.

Remy watched as a taxi pulled up and a priest in full robes got out. The priest walked in and looked around and when he came near Remy and Lorna, Remy asked him who he was looking for. “Oh, um my friend Logan? I thought that I would see him here?” Remy pointed out the recreational room and said, ‘he is usually playing pool.”

“Thank you and god bless.” The priest said as he walked away, and he passed by Pietro who was holding Susan Storm’s hand as he pulled her along to where Lorna and Remy were standing. Remy felt a flash of jealousy, _did Pietro like Susan?_

“Where have you been all morning?” Lorna asked as she glanced at the clock again, her visitor would be coming soon.

“Had to find an Alice and drag her out of her rabbit hole.” Pietro said, Susan just slipped in behind him and said nothing.

Remy didn’t want Pietro to think he was jealous so he played it cool and said, “Well it seems like you found her and who are you waiting for?” Susan didn’t reply and Pietro said, “All I know is that Dr. Frost asked me to find her since her family was looking for her.” Right at that moment a group of people entered the lobby from the side entrance where Dr. Frost was leading them over to the waiting group.

“There she is. I told you we would find her. Now if you will all excuse me I have more pressing matters to deal with.” With that parting comment Dr. Frost left the group of four men alone with Susan. Immediately they all began to talk loudly both to her and each other. The bigger man who seemed to be all solid muscle pushed back the tall man how had very dark hair saying, “Back off now Namor as you can see Sue is alright and you don’t need to be here!”

“As much as I hate you Grimm I have every right to be here, besides Susan wants me here don’t you Susan?” Namor replied angrily. His Gray-Blue eyes flashing as he moved to stand next to Susan who was still and quiet.

A young blonde haired man stood in-between Namor and Susan saying hotly, “No my sister doesn’t want you here and you made this trip for nothing now go so we can visit her in peace.”

“Johnny please let’s all keep a level head here.” Said a tall man who had brown hair streaked with gray at the temples.

“It’s your fault she is even in this prison Reed!” Namor accused and then he pushed Johnny out the way and said, “Susan desires me to be here so you can all just accept this fact.”

“Susan is here because she needs help you asshole!” Reed shouted. Then Ben Grimm, Johnny, and Reed all began to argue with Namor over what Susan wanted and Susan slipped into the background and left the arguing group of men. Pietro, Lorna, and Remy watched shocked as Susan left the room and the men didn’t even notice.

“Well, I can see why she thinks she is invisible.” Lorna said. Pietro and Remy nodded their heads in agreement. Then Pietro stiffened when he saw his twin Wanda came into the lobby. He turned to Remy and said, “I need to go. Will I see you at dinner?” He didn’t quite meet Remy’s eyes but when Remy said yes he looked at him and gave a small half-smile. When he walked over to Wanda they hugged for a moment and then they went for a walk outside.

Remy watched them go, a feeling in his chest. When he turned back to Lorna she was giving him a look. “What?” Lorna narrowed her green eyes. “What?” Remy asked as he brushed his brown hair back.

“So you have a date with my brother?” Lorna asked slyly. Remy grinned and said, “It looks like I do. Besides I thought he was your half-brother?”

“I have been making a lot of progress in therapy or so Xavier tells me. I can understand why Pietro and I haven’t ever gotten along. We were both abandoned by our father in a way. That man has a lot to answer for, but I don’t want to get into it now.”

“Why not? Lorna you are my best friend. I want to help you if you need it.”

“I know Remy and you are my best friend, but right now Linda is here and I need to tell her something. It’s my decision so you don’t have to be there but I hope you will come?” Lorna looked serious and Remy was a bit worried but he agreed.

“There you two are! I swear this place is a maze! We need to talk, I want you two discharged so we can get to work on Fashion Week. Boss thinks you have both learned your lessons.” Linda said as she tapped away on her mobile device, the woman never stopped working.

“No.” Lorna said in a firm voice.

It startled Linda and she actually looked up and repeated in a lost voice, “No? What do you mean no?”

“No, I’m not leaving early. I need to be here. I thought that this whole place was stupid but in time I actually got to the reason why I am so unhappy. Here I can think about what is really important to me.”

“Important? There is nothing more important than Fashion week! I can’t believe this!”

Remy saw Lorna face fall as Linda pressed her telling her how much she meant to the Company and how they needed her and it made him mad. Lorna was trying to be strong and do something good for herself for reasons that Remy didn’t really know yet but he would be damned if Linda thought she could bully his friend with sweet words and making Lorna feel guilty.

“Stop it Linda. If Lorna says she wants to be here then that is her decsion. I stand by her.” Remy said, his Cajun drawl always got thicker when he was angry. Linda stopped and said, “You too?! You guys are our best models! We need you. How can you do this to us?”

“Remy you don’t need to sacrifice your career for me!” Lorna said, but Remy interrupted her, “I only ever became a model because it was fun and easy, but lately it has not been so fun. I may only be a pretty face to you and may not have the issues that you have Lorna, but I do know what is important in life, and friends and loved ones are the most important things a man can have because you never know when the ones you love won’t be around anymore. If you are leaving the catwalk then so am I.”

Linda stared at them and said, “What am I supposed to tell Snow?!”

Remy grinned and said, “Just tell him Madness and High Fashion don’t mix.”

Linda threw her hands up in the air almost throwing her mobile device while saying in a loud voice, “Supermodels!” She turned away in a huff and stormed off. Remy and Lorna watched her climb back into her limo and take off.

“Remy-” Lorna began but Remy interrupted her and said, “Let’s go for a walk.”  The two former supermodels walked around Susan’s visitors who were still arguing. As they left they saw Dr. Frost and Dr. Pym coming towards the fighting men to stop them. Remy took her arm and joined it with his and they walked like were on their way to a runway but instead they went outside. At the back of the building they saw other residents and visitors taking in the beautiful weather as they made their way to the picnic tables that were available. From where they sat they had a good view of the gardens. They sat side by side and watched Pietro and Wanda walk through the gardens. The beautiful flowers and trees made it a pretty picture and the twins were so beautiful, Pietro’s white hair reflected the light and Wanda’s long brown hair blew in the breeze and for a moment Remy wished he could paint. Just to capture the moment. Pietro was smiling as he spoke to Wanda; his face was more at peace then Remy had ever seen. They were far enough away that Lorna and Remy could hear them but Remy saw Wanda laugh and the twins walked on.

“It’s good to see him happy. I don’t think I have ever seen him smile.” Lorna said as she watched her half-siblings. She glanced at Remy and asked, “Are you the reason he is so happy?”

Remy grinned and said, “I hope so. I want more with him, but I am not gonna push him. He has gotta want it too.” The warm wind blew over their skin and Lorna sighed, “When we get out of here I swear I’m heading to the Bahamas. I need some sun.”

“And some alcohol.” Remy added, it was an old joke. They both chuckled and then went quiet, then Remy asked, “Why didn’t you tell me what you wanted to do before now? I mean you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to?” He was a little hurt that Lorna didn’t confide in him.

She sighed and swept her green hair back, “I just feel like modeling isn’t as fulfilling as I thought it would be. I once thought that fashion was everything, but being here made me see that there are people out there making a difference in people’s lives and I realized that I want to help people. Maybe to empowered young women that life is more than what you can wear or put on your face. That every person can make a difference. Do you think that is stupid?”

Remy smiled and said, “I think that is the sanest thing I have ever heard here. You have a good heart Lorna and I know that you can do whatever you put your mind to.”

“Thanks Remy I really needed to hear that.” Lorna smiled and Remy felt better. After a while they went into dinner. They met up with Clint who talked about his visit with Natasha. They were joined by Susan who just slipped in quietly and listened to Clint’s story. After a while Pietro came in, and joined them. Remy scooted over and Pietro sat next to him so that their thighs were touching. Remy wanted to hug Pietro to hold him and kiss him but later when they were alone.

“How is your sister?”

“She is good, I really needed to see her and it helps you know?”

“Yeah.” Remy was happy for him, he slipped some food for his kittens into his pocket when no one was looking.

Pietro leaned around him and said to Lorna, “Wanda wanted to see you too but I told her to give you some time. Some things are not worth rushing.”

Lorna’s eyes widened and said, “Thanks Pietro. I really appreciate you thinking about my feelings. Maybe after I get out we can all get a drink together?”

Pietro smiled, “It sounds like a plan.”

“Ahem, now back to my story before I was so rudely interrupted,” Clint said, and Pietro tossed his bread roll at him and said, “We don’t want to fall asleep.”

“Ha you just lost your food, so I win!” Clint took a big bite and made pleasure noises at how good it was and he and Pietro had a good natured bickering back and forth. Unlike before the two men didn’t argue or compete. Susan gave Lorna a smile and Lorna just rolled her eyes at how immature the men were acting, especially after Remy joined in and the group began to heckle Thor and his brother Loki at the next table. At the end of the day all the residents retired to their beds feeling better than they had in a long time, like a weight had been lifted off of their shoulders. When Remy got into his bed he wasn’t surprised to see Pietro lying there.

“Did you feed your cats?”

“Yes, they are sleeping now. Move over.”

Pietro shifted over and said, “We only have a few more weeks in here and then we are going back to the real world.”

Remy leaned in and kissed Pietro’s lips, the runner sighed and Remy lined his body so that they were intertwined together. When he pulled back from the kiss he said, “Don’t worry about tomorrow. When it gets here we can face it. Besides after having you for a roommate I think we can handle whatever life throws at us.”

“Having me for a roommate? What does that mean? You are clearly the worst roommate here!”

Remy laughed and then pinned Pietro down holding his wrists and said, “I knew that would get you to forget about tomorrow.”

Pietro narrowed his blue eyes and glared into Remy’s red ones, “You are one sneaky Cajun, you know that?”

“Yeah but I’m really really good looking too.” His smirk made Pietro kiss him again before pulling back to say, “Good looks won’t save you from what happens next.”

Remy pulled back in mock dismay and said, “Oh dear are you going to ravish me? Again? Please?”

Pietro rolled over until Remy was beneath him and said, “At least you keep things interesting.”

“Pietro sometimes you talk too much, now shut up and kiss me.” Pietro followed Remy’s orders and didn’t stop kissing him until he reached Remy’s pant line. The Cajun had already taken off his shirt before coming to bed and now Pietro worked off his pants. Remy’s moans when Pietro wrapped his lips around his cock were getting louder. Pietro stopped and said, ‘I don’t want to get caught.” Then he shoved a pillow at Remy and the Cajun used it to stifle his groans as Pietro’s tongue teased him. The runner was merciless in giving Remy pleasure and before the night was done both men were exhausted. Remy wrapped his arms around Pietro’s slimmer body and nestled him against his chest. Pietro was asleep but Remy asked, “Hey Pietro?”

“Hmmm?” came the sleepy reply.

“I think I might love you.”

“Hmmm that’s good.” Pietro was back asleep and Remy’s chest hurt, he didn’t expect Pietro to declare his love but when Remy fell for someone he always fell hard and fast.

He didn’t say anything else and after a while he fell asleep too, Dreaming of kittens and rabbit holes, where big things where small and small things were big. Where he chased a white rabbit that ran fast and had white hair. He wanted to catch it but it slipped away, Remy followed after it in his dreams.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finally! I really had a hard time writing this because it just didnt feel right. I realized that it was because I didnt show Lorna getting stronger after her sessions or the reason why Susan thinks she is not there. I hope you all like it and I do have one more chapter for this fic that I am trying to make really perfect. I will upload it when I am done.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Out of the Rabbit Hole**

**“Begin at the beginning," the King said, very gravely, "and go on till you come to the end: then stop.”** **  
―** [ **Lewis Carroll** ](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/8164.Lewis_Carroll) **,** [ **Alice in Wonderland** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2933712)

 

The next few weeks passed with a few more incidents, Wade tried escaping four more times but each time he was found out due to his inablility to keep his plans secret. So Director Nick Fury promised him that if he finished his therapy then he would take him to the amusement park. Thor and Loki were bickering less with their therapy sessions, it turned out that both had a very strained relationship with their father and each blamed the other for their mother’s death but now they were slowly coming to terms and dealing with their grief. However they still believed that they were the rulers of Asgard. Clint finally admitting to Xavier that he had thoughts of self harm but together they were able to get to the root of Clint’s fear. Peter still had a fear of spiders but he was learning how to deal with it, and Logan had a huge temper tantrum that had him fighting with the nurses, doctors, and Fury before Xavier finally calmed him down enough to talk. After that Logan decided to leave since no one was safe around him.

Remy was still Remy he completed all the sessions but mostly he was passing time waiting for Pietro and Lorna to finish. They had a lot of family drama to get through but now their brother-sister bond was stronger than ever. Remy sat in the closet squeezed in with Susan who was giving the kittens one last pat as she waited for her family to come and pick her up. Today was her last day Remy knew that the rest of them would be released by the end of the week.

“Are you nervous? Going back out there I mean?” Remy asked as he watched her scratch one kitten behind its ears. It had been a few weeks since Visitor’s day. Pietro told Remy why he had shown Susan the closet and Remy was not mad. He wanted to help her too.

Susan shrugged and said, “Sometimes but I have been getting lessons.” Remy raised an eyebrow and asked what kind of lessons.

“Lessons on how to be a ‘commanding bitch’ in charge as Dr Frost calls it. She saw what happened on Visitor’s day and she wanted me to take control of those ‘blabbering idiots’ as she called them.”

“Do you think you can do it?” Remy asked curious about her answer.

She looked him in the eye for the first time and he realized just how pretty and blue they were, “I love my family; Reed, Johnny, and Ben are great people. Namor is a bit of an ass but even he as a few good qualities and he is a good friend. But I am tired of letting them walk all over me and ignore me. I have a voice and I will let it be heard.”

“That’s great Susan. Just remember if they give you any more trouble just say that you are going to stab them with a fork unless they stop. Always carry one with you.” Remy drawled and gave her a wink. Her smile was small but it was there.

 

*****

Pietro was nervous and his leg wouldn’t stop jiggling as he tried to calm down, he and Lorna were going to have a family session with Professor Xavier and his father. Erik Lehnsherr was a formidable man and Pietro had a lot of pent up rage at the man. Lorna sat next to him and put her hand on his shaking leg to stop him, “Its ok Pietro.”

He looked at her gratefully, he had realized something about himself these last few weeks. No matter what he said he hated to be alone, and when Wanda had left him to stay with Avenger’s Apparel that had hurt, so he had been alone. He needed family, someone to care for and  also to care about him. Xavier told him that depending on people is not a weakness and that he shouldn’t be ashamed to admit it. He wanted to tell Remy how he felt but he was afraid that when they got out of here that Remy would just go back to his old ways. Right now he just took Lorna’s hand and said, “Thanks sis.”

The door opened and Xavier told them to come in. Their father was playing chess with the Professor and he didn’t look up at them. He was wearing a sharp suit and his business like manner had always intimidated them when they were younger. Xavier cleared his throat and Erik rolled his blue eyes and glanced at his wayward children, ‘Hello children, Charles tells me you have been keeping out of trouble. I see that all of my parenting has only helped your sister Wanda. At least she is not a disappointment.”

“Yeah, no thanks to you.” Pietro muttered.

Lorna squeezed his hand and said, “You have a lot of nerve. When was the last time you even picked up the phone to see how we were doing? If Wanda was here do you really think she would be on your side?” Her voice was angry and her green eyes glinted with rage. Pietro had seen her mad before and she was amazing, her green hair really emphasized what a power she truely was. He was ashamed for ever making fun of it.

“I fail to see how that relates to this. You three are always blaming me for everything that goes wrong, especially you son. You all have to make your own choices and live with it.” Erik replied as he moved another piece. Xavier stayed quiet to see if Pietro and Lorna would rise to his trap.

Pietro was the one who stopped Lorna from continuing the argument, “Let’s make this quick. You fucked up. You know it and so does everyone else. If you hadn’t cheated on my mother then our family wouldn’t be so broken. Maybe Wanda and I would have turned out better, and more of what you wanted. That doesn’t matter now. It is in the past but you still made that mistake… and I am grateful that you did.”

Erik was about to reply with a nasty comment but he was shocked at Pietro’s words and so his mouth was left hanging open.

Pietro continued as he turned to Lorna, “We have never been close. I blamed you a lot for things that weren’t your fault and I realize that I need to stop laying the blame at everyone else’s feet. I am glad that our father made that mistake even if it cost me my mother. I still gained another sister that I would be proud to call my family.”

Tears welled up in Lorna’s eyes and she shook her green hair out of her face trying to get control of her emotions. “Ahh screw it.” She said as she pulled Pietro in for a big hug. He let out an ooff of surprise but returned the hug.

Lorna began to cry as she said, “I only ever wanted a family. I know that I haven’t made things easy but I do want to try again. Do you think we can?”

Pietro said, “I don’t see why we can’t. Wanda will be happy and so will I.” Then they both left Erik and Charles to their chess game.

Erik was still shocked at how his kids had changed, he was used to them fighting and screaming at each other. Now it seemed like things were going to be different. Charles was relieved that the time those two spent here would not have been in vain and he smiled to himself as he made his move, “Checkmate.”  

*****

Lorna wiped her tears away and walked with Pietro, they were looking for Remy. “He likes you, you know, like a lot.”

“Actually I think that father will hate me even more now but I just can’t find it in myself to care.” Pietro replied absentmindedly.

Lorna punched his shoulder and said, “Not daddy you moron. Remy. He really likes you. Are you going to keep seeing him when we get out of here?”

Pietro shrugged and said, ‘We’ll see. Let’s check the nurse reception desk.”

They asked Doug and Nurse Danger if they had seen Remy and were informed that he was saying goodbye to Susan at the front lobby. They got there in time to see Remy give Susan a goodbye hug and slip some forks into her front jacket pocket while saying, “Just in case.” Susan let out the first laugh that Lorna and Pietro had ever heard from her.

Susan turned to them and said, Thanks for everything Pietro. Good luck.” He gave her a hug and said, “I think that you are going to need it more than me.”

Susan shook her head and said, “I have been taking bitch lessons. I’m going to be fine.”

Pietro was confused but Remy slid in next to him and said, “Don’t worry, I’ll explain later.”

Lorna just shook her hand. Susan had been a good roommate quiet and almost invisible but they hadn’t really bonded. Lorna hoped that she would be ok. Dr. Frost walked over to them and said, “They are here Susan.”

She sighed and took a breath to brace herself then she nodded goodbye to everyone and as she passed by Emma Frost she heard the Doctor whisper, “Give them hell.”

All of them walked over to the large windows to watch. Susan was met at the bottom of the steps by her family who all started arguing about who she would ride with to go home. They fought over her luggage and then a loud shrill whistle made them all stop and stare at her as if they had never seen her before. In a strong and confideant voice she said, “I am not riding with any of you. I have called a taxi. You will all follow me home and think about your behavior. If I see anymore fighting then I will stab you with a fork.” Just then her taxi pulled up and she yanked her bag out of her brother’s hands and hopped in. All the men stared dumbstruck at the leaving cab. “My god. She is even more magnificent than before.” Namor said as he raced off to his car to follow her. The others also left but Reed asked Ben and Johnny, “Did she say a fork? Why would she stab us with one?”

The remaining residents cheered for Susan and her bravery.

*****

On their last night together Remy and Pietro cuddled on the top bunk. Pietro played with Remy’s hands and asked, “What are you and Lorna going to do after?”

Remy sighed, he liked Pietro touching him, the soft movement of the runner’s fingers massaging his own made him feel sleepy, “Lorna wants to start her own fashion line aimed at making kids feel great about themselves. She wants to call it X-Factor. I’m going to be her partner. What about you?”

“Clint and I have decided to do everything in our power to win the Olympics, we will be leaving for the tryouts together with his friend Natasha and then the games soon after we get out.”

Remy was sad that Pietro didn’t want to stay with him, but he didn’t want to get in the way of his dreams.

Pietro cleared his throat and said, “If you wanted…you can come with me. To the Olympics I mean. As support. If you aren’t busy. If you are it’s ok. I understand.” He spoke almost too fast but Remy heard the invitation.

He stayed quiet a moment closing his eyes and pretending to sleep. Pietro turned around to look at him and poked him in the cheek to see if he was pretending. It caused Remy to smile and then he turned himself around until he was on top of Pietro, “If I get to come and cheer you on then I am wearing a cheerleader outfit. You can’t say no.”

Pietro rolled his eyes and said, “Just don’t embarrass me.”

“Oh I will.” Then Remy kissed Pietro long and hard. Their bodies came together and Remy enjoyed rediscovering what made Pietro curse under his breath as he teased him.

*****

Clint, Lorna, Remy, and Pietro said their goodbyes to everyone, Thor tried to give everyone a giant hug but they all declined. Peter and Remy had gotten along great and he promised to keep in touch. Loki waved them off with a royal hand gesture and Clint gave him the middle finger back. Those two didn’t get along, and when they left Hank said to Pym, “Thank god. Maybe now things will go back to normal around here.”

“Think again boys,” Emma said as they were called out for over the speaker system, “Looks like Wade found out where Fury hid his confiscated swords. Let’s go.” Both men groaned as they raced off to stop him.

The four residents were stopped at the front doors on as they were leaving and they didn’t know why. Director Fury came up to them and said, I am sorry but it seems like Remy has to stay. I still think he still needs more therapy.”

This caused all of them to argue saying that Remy had completed every session and activity. Director Fury didn’t budge, then Remy took a good look at him and said, “Everyone stop.” He pulled out his bag and asked, “How long have you known?”

“Since day one, nothing gets past me in my own building.” Fury had a hard look on his face, and Remy just asked, “If I let you pet them one more time then can I go?”

“Yes.”

Remy unzipped his bag and pulled out his kittens and placed them gently in Fury’s arms the man’s face softened and he began playing with them.

Lorna and Clint were shocked at the pets but Remy leaned over and said, “Now I know why the closet stayed so clean. He must have had the janitor clean it.” Pietro nodded.

After Fury had finished Remy scooped up his kittens and then Fury wished them the best of luck and told them that he never wanted see them again. Xavier watched from the window as the foursome descended down the steps, He knew that life was hard but he had the feeling that they had great things in store for them.

When they got to the bottom all four looked at each other, so much time had passed. The bonds they made would stay with them. Clint was the frist to leave when Natasha pulled up, “Good luck everyone. See you at the tryouts Quickie.”

“Don’t call me that.” Pietro yelled back as Clint waved goodbye to them. Then Wanda pulled up and ran out to hug her twin. She was talking non-stop as she tried to catch up with him and he just said, “Wanda, I swear I will tell you everything but right now Lorna and Remy need a lift.”

“No it’s ok we can wait for an Uber or a taxi.” Lorna said, she didn’t want to interrupt their time together.

“Nonsense Lorna!” Wanda exclaimed, “I want to know everything about your stay too. Come on Steve is making dinner and I promised him that we would be on time.”

“We wouldn’t want to impose.” Remy said as they all climbed into the car after putting away their luggage. Lorna’s took up all the trunk space and so Remy and Pietro had to put their bags in the car with them.

“No it’s fine. Steve likes big gatherings and his friend Tony will be there with his boyfriend Bruce. That man can eat so there will be lots of food.” Wanda replied, “Well I just wanted to ask…how was the mad house?”

They all looked at each other and Pietro said, “At least there wasn’t any hand holding and singing. You know how I hate that.”

“So do you think it helped?”

“I found my way out of the rabbit hole Wanda. I think that I can handle anything that life throws at us.”

Lorna and Remy nodded in agreement. Then to break the tension in the car Remy said, “I need a cheerleader outfit. With pom poms, I’m going to be Pietro’s support.”

The two sisters laughed and so did Pietro. He leaned in and gave the red-eyed man a kiss and said, “You already support me, and I hope to return the favor.”

“You can start by kissing me again.” Remy pulled Pietro in for another make out session that had both women say, “Eww get a room you two.”

As they drove off Pietro took one last look back. Meowing from Remy’s bag made him look forward and smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for our friends. I was only supposed to write a five chapter fic for this story but I couldnt stop there. It took a really long time to finish because I keep starting and stopping with chapters. There were times where I wrote out a chapter that I had to erase entirely because I just felt like it wasn't good for the story. Definatly one of my favorites with all my favorite characters. Thanks so much to everyone who enjoyed this fic and I hope that you all enjoy my other works as well!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't going to be as dark as my last one 'Catching Quicksilver' but there are mature themes so be warned!  
> This is set in the real world AU, so no mutants or heroes.  
> If you like my story please comment! Also I have no idea how many chapters it will be, so enjoy!


End file.
